Glory of The Dead
by The Dark Novak
Summary: Skyrim Sterek AU: In the wake of the death of Whiterun guard Jon Stilinski, the newly orphaned Stiles has no where else to go. So he decides to join the Companions. He reconnects with his childhood friend Derek. He learns to be a hero, adventurer, and then he finds out who the Companions really were and the enemies that want them dead. What has Stiles gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1: PreInfo and Lore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Skyrim or Teen Wolf**

 **Pre-Information**

For those who don't know all the lore about Skyrim I thought I'd include some of it here. I also am including here what is compliant with the Teen Wolf universe, what is compliant with the Skyrim universe, and what is not compliant with either. Disclaimer (I am not claiming to be an expert on Skyrim lore or Teen Wolf lore so let's just say this is all going with the story I am telling so the lore might be a bit off from that of TW or SR. Also if things seem like they move fast its probably my mistake and also because in skyrim one could die at any time so things tend to move fast.

Lycanthropy: Werewolves in this story mostly comply with Teen Wolf's depiction. This includes how they can half shift, eye colors, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, as well as their senses and abilities. What complies with Skyrim's depiction is the fact that once a day they can do a full shift, except they can shift into full dire wolves instead of the wolves that walk on 2 legs in Skyrim. Turning someone in this universe complies with Skyrim's lore, one must drink the blood of the wolf to become a werewolf.

Races: I'll explain about Nords and Bretons. The rest is easy to google.  
Nords - Nords are basically like Nordic descended people, they were lead to Skyrim by Ysgramor. They have resistance to the cold and are fairly tall and burly.  
Breton - Have Nordic and Elven ancestry. They have a knack for magic considering the Elven descendants they have.  
Stiles' family races:  
Claudia: 75%Breton 25%Nord  
Jon: 75%Nord 25%Breton  
Stiles: 50%Nord 50%Breton  
So it is assumed that ideally they all would end up together in Sovngarde together in death.

Afterlife: As far as afterlifes in this story, Nords go to Sovngarde and those with Lycanthropy go to Hircine's eternal hunt.

Companions: The companions are a group of warriors that go around and help people similar to mercenary work? They have no leader hence why they are called "companions". The circle of the companions are those who are basically higher ranked, but not really because they don't believe in ranking people. Those in the circle are offered the blood of the wolf. In this AU the circle will be fairly larger than the circle in skyrim to accommodate for the Hale family and other wolves in Teen Wolf.

Also I will be using the Skyrim Days and Months so if you'd like to you could probably google that. One more thing is age of adulthood in Skyrim in this story I am deeming to be 18 like the present time.

 _A couple more things: Yes I also have this posted on A03 for people to find it easy. I am totally not a good writer. If the story is rushed it is probably me and me trying to match how love goes in skyrim? Who knows. The story is finished and its about 40k and I will be posting a new chapter every day this week until the final chapter. Thank you and the next chapter is where the story begins._


	2. Chapter 2: Crying in Kynareth

5th of Morning Star, Morndas

Stiles sat on the uncomfortable pues of the Temple of Kynareth, looking through tear filled eyes. He tried, he tried not to cry and embrace his inner Nord side, but he couldn't. The half Nord half Breton let out silent sobs as the priestess Danica gave last rites to head of the Whiterun guards, Jon Stilinski, his father. Jon had been sent on a mission to lead some men to the far watchtower on the outskirts of Whiterun to retake the tower from a guild of bandits. Jon being the hero he was got in led his men to regroup and get backup while he stayed behind to fend off the overpowering guild. He was slain by the guild leader before backup could arrive to assist him. Jon was a hero and was being put to rest with the highest honors a half Nord could have. Stiles couldn't help but be proud and sad at the same time. After the priestess had finished it was time for Jon's body to be commended to the hall of the dead. Stiles approached his father's corpse with unsteady steps. "I'm going to miss you father, say hi to mother for me" the slim boy said with his best friend Scott and Scott's mother Melissa at his side both having a hand on one of Stiles' shoulders.

The crowd of attendees had now began bombard Stiles with their condolences. He just but on a brave face and thanked the people's empty gestures of sympathy. They did not know what Stiles was feeling. He was an orphan. Sure he was almost old enough to take care of himself, but it didn't change the hollowness Stiles felt that he not only lost one, but both of his parents. So yeah he could afford to say their "he is in Sovngarde now" or "sorry for your loss" words of sympathy were pointless and meaningless. When everyone had dispersed from the temple Stiles also left, going to his home.

When he got there he was met by Melissa who said she had taken care of all the paperwork for him. See when Stiles had found out that Jon had died he was a mess and paperwork needed to be taken care of. Stiles was not a man quite yet and unable to own land so it only made sense that the Breezehome had to be put up for sale. The Jarl's steward had given Stiles 5000 gold for the home. He now had a week to find out his new living situation for the future. Stiles noticed he was being silent and not answering Melissa. "Thank you for all your help". He let out with a weak smile. "You know you can stay with me as long as you want". Melissa said, looking at Stiles with a look of sympathy. She cared deeply for Jon and his son after Claudia had died. Stiles becoming friends with Scott only made Melissa care more about the two, so now she felt obligated to take care of the boy until he found his way. "I think I need to take until the end of the week to find out what I want to do about my future. My head is kind of cloudy and I am really tired. It's been a long day." Stiles says weakly, going to embrace Melissa. He clutched onto her for dear life trying to hold back the tears. Melissa just let the boy hug onto her while she held him back, and when the boy was finished she placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and bid her goodbyes. "Get some rest Stiles. Come over in the morning, I will have food ready, and Scott doesn't have to return to the Companions until Middas. Scott had turned 18 the year before and went to join the Companions. He was a great warrior from the start and didn't take hardly any effort to be accepted into the Shield Family's ranks. "Okay see you tomorrow". The slim half Breton said, heading towards his bed. He laid down and closed his tear blurred eyes and eventually fell into a restless slumber. His dreams were filled with nightmares, not that he would let anyone know. He had to be the strong Nord boy his father wanted him to be. Stiles in dream and out of dream knew he wasn't the ideal Nord hero material.

10th of Morning Star, Loredas

The week had been hard on Stiles. Sure he had Melissa to help him through everything and Scott until Middas, but it really didn't change the fact that Stiles was without a father and he had to decide his future within days. Stiles sat in his house alone, it was almost considered going to the college of Winterhold to further his magic skills. "No mother has already taught me a good amount and all those stuffy old books would make me feel trapped". Stiles said to himself pondering what he should do. Stiles' mother had been a great mage at the college until she had fell ill. She taught Stiles a good amount of magic before she passed away, and what she didn't teach him he learned from her books, tomes, and journals. Stiles knew he could cast some great spells, but he didn't think the college was for him. He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to see Skyrim, he wanted to adventure.

Stiles thought about the war, he thought about joining in the ranks but then he realized he didn't care for either side, the Stormcloaks or the Imperials. The boy had also thought about just staying with Melissa and helping her in the guard's barracks. She was a healer, specializing in healing potions. Stiles could put his high skill restoration magic into play and easily get a job helping Melissa. He didn't want that though, sure he wanted to stay in Whiterun for a home, but he wanted to be able to get out and leave and explore what Skyrim had to offer. Scott came into his head then, his friend had joined the Companions and had been earning honors since then. Stiles thought about joining, he'd be able to be around his best friend, and fight and bring honor to himself like his father wanted him to. Then he thought about how scrawny he was and how he wasn't very skilled in combat besides what little his father had taught him when he had the time. Stiles found his father's voice in his head telling him that he'd never know unless he tried. With that Stiles had bad his decision. He just hopes it would be the right one. Sure he wanted to be a hero, but he didn't want to be rejected by the companions or meet the realm of Sovngarde prematurely.

Stilinski was taken out of his thoughts immediately as he heard a knock at his door. He knew right away it was Melissa bringing him some dinner. Numerous occasions this week she brought him food even though he assured her that he was capable of making meals. She brushed him off by saying she misses preparing meals for Scott and now that he is in the companions she doesn't get to do it as often as she likes. Once he let her in she placed the pot of stew on the wooden table and was about to head back out when Stiles spoke up. "I have made my decision". Melissa was caught off guard and stepped back into the house soon to read 'For Sale: See Jarl's Steward'. She then leaned up against the table waiting for Stiles to elaborate and see what he had chosen. "I-I I think I am going to try to join the Companions like Scott". Stiles blurted out. Melissa kind of looked shocked at first but then a warm smile formed on her face. "I'm sure you will make a great warrior and make a great Shield Brother." Melissa said approaching Stiles and embracing him. "I hope so. I don't exactly look like I'd make good warrior material". The boy said looking at the ground. Melissa embraced him tighter and explained in detail all the things Stiles was good at. She told him about his proficiency in magic, how he was good with potions, and the time he slayed a wolf on the way to Whiteruns meadery. He hadn't used magic then, just one of his father old swords he'd given him for his birthday. Stiles let out a small smile before showing Melissa out the door. Maybe just maybe he could make it into the companions. Then he could be heroic and make it to Sovngarde like his father.

11th of Morning Star, Sundus

Stiles exited his soon to be for sale home and made his way up all the steps to Jorrvaskr. It was midday and he figured it would be a good time to go and talk to someone from the Companions since there would be a good chance a good amount of them would be around eating. When Stiles made it to Jorrvaskr he haphazardly opened the far left door of the building. As soon as he entered he was met by many eyes staring at him in a way questioning why he was here. He looked around the room and saw Scott sitting down eating. He scanned the room more and a bright smile came on his face as he saw his childhood friend he used to always play with, Derek Hale. He had wondered what had happened to Derek. The Hales were some of the oldest members in the companions history. Stiles remembers when he was 12 just before his mother got sick playing with Derek every day and occasionally his fraternal twin Vilkas. Stiles thinks that Derek's parents must have started to take Derek and his other siblings around training to become Companions. Stiles was then approached Scott who had a confused look on his face.

Scott snapped Stiles out of his daze and brought him back to reality. "What are you doing here? I told mom I would be on a mission soon. Did something happen?" Scott said, getting a little more urgent inflection at the end. "What? Nothing is wrong. I made my decision. I want to join-" Stiles was cut off when they were both approached by a woman with long dark hair with a skin tone similar to Derek's. "What exactly are you doing here? You were the head guards son correct? Genim Stilinski." Talia questioned in a pretty stern voice. Usually non Companions were only allowed into Jorrvaskr with news or to hire them for something. "It's Stiles". The boy says sharply, sharper than he would have liked to. "Okay. Stiles. What are you doing here". Talia says. Stiles catches the strict tone of Talia's voice. "Oh- Uh. I'd like to... Uh I'd.. I LIKE TO JOIN THE COMPANIONS." Stiles blurts out finally, pretty loud. Talia and Scott catch each others confused gaze. "Yeah I want to join. I think...I know I could be a great warrior. I know I would make a good Companion just please give me a chance. Ask Scott he will vouch for me". Stiles looked Talia in the eye trying to look tough but her gaze was one that looked as if seen right through him. "Well...We usually don't take new people right on the spot but you seem like you've got some spunk kid. How about we see what you've got before we let you join. Derek, why don't you take him out back and spar a little. Then report to me if you think he has got what it takes" Talia lets out, returning to her place at the large table in the room.

Scott pats Stiles' back and wishes him good luck. Derek looks at Stiles with open eyes, probably still in shock that not only was he seeing Stiles for the first time in years, but Stiles also wanted to join, and that would mean that Derek and Stiles would see a lot more of each other. Stiles followed when Derek gestured to the back doors of Jorrvaskr that lead to the back training area. When Stiles makes it outside he looks at Derek who is making his way to the area in front of the targets for archery practice. "It's been a long time Stiles. I'm not going to say sorry for your loss about your father because it seems like you've probably had enough of that. But I will say that he was a hero and you should be proud." Derek says, then proceeding to take a fighting stance. "Now come on Genim, I want to see your form" The Hale boy let out, gesturing for Stiles to hurry up. "Come on I won't break so easy" He taunts. Stiles stares wide eyed at Derek. Derek was broad shouldered and built like a brick. There was no way Stiles could do any damage to Derek. He starts thinking he can't do this before he just thinks 'fuck it' before going and taking his stance. Stiles then goes in for the first punch, hitting Derek square in his perfectly chiseled jaw. Stiles kind of loses sight of reality for a moment when he notices how attractive Derek has grown to be. Not that he was unattractive back when they were friends, but now he looked very attractive to Stiles.

Stiles finally makes it back to reality when he is punched pretty hard in the chest. Stiles realizes when he dazed out that his punch hit, but it didn't phase Derek much. Stiles all but panicked internally, he had to do some damage if he were to show his strength to the Companions and prove he could make it as a warrior. So Stiles did what he does best. He used a trick his mom taught him. Stiles concentrated his magika into his fists and quickly ran up on Derek and caught a good couple blows. Derek let out a grunt and started laughing. "Whoo, I guess you do you quite the right hook." Derek says rubbing his jaw, brushing against his stubble. "I'd like to ask you some questions though before I let my mother know if I think you'd be right for the companions." The boy says heading to sit on one of the benches outside of Jorrvaskr. Stiles joins him on the bench. "Ask away Der" Stiles says hesitating slightly because he realized he used the nickname he used to call Derek when they were kids. "Der. I haven't heard that nickname in so long. He laughs. Well first I would like to know why you want to join the companions and what skills do you have that you can assure us that you're capable to be one of us." Derek says looking Stiles in his eyes, god Derek thought he could get lost in those mead colored eyes.

Stiles compiles himself and the words in his head and says "Well I want to join because I need somewhere to go. I need to be a hero. I could have stayed with Melissa McCall because she offered to take me in since I am now an orphan and not quite of age, but I didn't want to be a burden. I also didn't want to stay in Whiterun forever. I want to adventure and earn my spot in Sovngarde. Be able to meet my father in the afterlife again. As for skills I am mainly skilled in magic. I know that that isn't exactly ideal because companions usually use weapons but it comes in handy. I am well trained in fire and lightning offensive magic as well as restoration magic. I also am pretty good with a one handed sword. Also, its really nice to see you. I always wondered what happened to you. I never knew about the Hales strong ties to Jorrvaskr and the Companions back then." Derek lets out a couple smiles through what Stiles says, and he gets up and motions for Stiles to get up. Once Derek is facing Stiles he embraces him in a manly hug with a pat on the back. "Well I think you made the cut Stiles you seem like you have what it takes. I am going to go talk to my mom. I will be back." Derek says entering Jorrvaskr.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief. Then as he was about to sit down again and wait for Derek Vilkas came out. Vilkas shares Derek's complexion and height, but he is more slender and his face has a different build do it. "Well it looks like you showed my brother promise, but don't expect to get any real worth while adventure jobs until you've shown us dedication...So your first task is to take my sword up to the Skyforge to get sharpened. Stiles tries not to frown as he holds out his hand to take the sword. He thinks to himself 'oh yeah I have to start out as their lackee before I can go out on real missions'. Stiles takes the sword and drops it off to Eorlund Gray-Mane and retrieves another sword Eorlund gave him to return to Derek's older sister, Laura. Stiles reentered Jorrvaskr and approaches who he believes to be a much more mature looking Laura then he remembers. He gives her the sword and she informs him that Scott is downstairs waiting to show him where he will be staying. Stiles makes his leave to the basement and greets Scott. "So you chose the Companions huh?" Scott says pausing "Couldn't stay away from me? Gotta constantly be around your best buddy?".

Stiles gives Scott a look as if to say 'you wish' and then follows Scott as he leads him to a room on the first left of the hall. "Just pick a bed to fall into and sleep in it. He gestures as he see's some of his fellow Shield Brothers. Stiles thinks and realizes he is part of the Companions now. He has brethren, and people he can fight along side of. "Talia told me to let you know she approves of you joining us, and that she knows you won't let make her regret her decision. Oh and she also said you would head to your home to get some of your belongings. But you need to make sure you're back here at a reasonable time to sleep because tomorrow some of your shield brothers are going to want you to do some work that might now seem too important but they make all the newbies do it. I've had to do this kind of work so don't feel discouraged. Good luck buddy, I know you will make your father proud." Scott pats Stiles on the back and Stiles takes his leave to his breezehome for probably the last time. The boy spends the remainder of the day moving most of his essential belongings into Jorrvaskr, which wasn't much besides some clothes, essential spell books, and his sword his father gave him. The rest of the belongings he chose to store in Melissa's house for safekeeping. When he went to Melissas to drop his things off she gave him a look that made him know she was proud of him for making it into the companions. Stiles was back at Jorrvaskr by 10 o'clock and took Scott's words to heart. He literally fell into a bed, tripping over a rug. Stiles turned around embarrassed and saw a boy a little broader with curly hair than he was chuckling slightly. "Don't feel bad, I chose that bed my first time here too, that rug is evil. It's like the bear is pissed off it's dead and it's out to get us. Pause. Name's Isaac." The curly haired boy said. "Stiles" he said, holding out his hand to shake Isaacs. After the greetings were through he plopped back down on the bed and shoved his face in the pillow. He was exhausted. It had been a long day, but Stiles knew he was where he was supposed to be. He would prove himself. Stiles drifted off to sleep mentally preparing himself to tomorrow and what else was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Making a Name for Yourself

12th of Morning Star, Morndus

Stiles always found himself waking up earlier than the rest of the people he knew. He woke up confused of where he was but then he remembered, he had joined the companions and he was in the barracks. The half Breton looked around the room to see the curly haired Isaac still asleep, snoring fairly loud. He looked further down the room to see a couple other people he hadn't met before, but figured he would meet them later. Stiles got himself out of bed and headed to the upper level of Jorrvaskr. He was not really surprised to see that no one was awake yet, or if they were they had already taken their leave. After exiting to the training area outside the back of his new home he found that he wasn't the only one out there, he saw Derek who seemed to be practicing swinging his greatsword around. When Derek noticed Stiles he stopped and approached him. Stiles looked at Derek who had sweat beading on his forehead. If only he felt the same , Stiles thought to himself. He then noticed the Hale boy's huge greatsword. Stiles wondered if he could even lift it on his own. There was a wolf carved into where the blade met the hilt. It looked amazing and fit Derek. "Just gonna sit there staring like a milk drinker or are you gonna talk to me?" Derek said with a smug smile. 

Stiles smiled and flushed a little when he realized he had been staring at Derek. "Sorry. I didn't expect anyone else awake. I'm usually the first one up. I guess you have to constantly make sure you're at your best when you're in the Companions." Stiles then takes it upon himself to sit on the bench motioning for Derek to join him. The other boy follows and takes a seat across from him. "Yeah I find a little practice in the morning wakes me up and prepares me for the day. So are you ready for today? The next couple days will probably just be you proving yourself to us as been everyone's lackee. Then maybe after that you will get assigned a real mission. You should know that your first couple missions will be one taken by yourself. As a test run to see if you can handle your own. Then if you make it back alive you will have chances for missions with a shield brother. It's a precaution to make sure you and whomever your shield brother would be for a mission have eachothers back to make sure neither of you end up dead." Derek says. Stiles lets out a nervous sigh. Of course he would have to go out on his own for his first real mission. He would have to prove how brave he was. Truth be told he was scared.

Stiles and Derek were then met by the maid, Tilma the Haggard, telling the two boys that there was some stew ready if they wanted to eat. They followed the elderly lady back into Jorrvaskr to find that Talia, Derek's uncle Peter, and a couple of the other companions were now awake. Before Stiles was able to sit down he was intercepted by Peter Hale. The older man man seemed to be examining Stiles, looking him up and down. After a while it started to creep the half Breton boy out. "You're not really built are you? You're fairly slender. How exactly do you think you'll manage to hold your own against someone stronger? You're quite cute though, I am surprised you haven't been bedded yet." Peter said, eyes turning to Derek at the end, smiling. "Leave the poor boy alone, and Stiles you better fill up, because today you will mostly be doing errands for us." Talia said. Stiles was still a little in shock from what Peter had said, his face burning fairly pink. Stiles looked over to Derek who also had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He wondered why Derek was embarrassed for him? It's not his fault no one found me attractive enough to bed. I'm only 17 too, I have plenty of time to be bed...or not because the only one I'd want to bed me has grown up extremely attractive and could have anyone. Stiles thought to himself before sitting himself down and taking a bowl of stew and began eating.

Stiles was met one by one with various companion members as they woke up and made their way upstairs. He met Erica, Boyd, Liam, and others of Companions. Scott left late last night for his mission with Laura, waking him up to bid him farewell. Stiles was then approached by Vilkas telling him to polish his shield. Stiles did as he was told, going outside to polish the shield that beared the Hale family crest, the triskellion. Stiles was given some departing goodbyes by some of his Shield Brothers who were going on missions. One of them told him that is was common that Shield Brothers say goodbye to their fellow members in something tragic happened to either parties. Stiles liked that. He wished he could have gotten to say goodbye to his father, instead his last words to his father was 'Don't eat too many sweet rolls'. The boy frowned, he missed his father, but he knew he had to be strong for him. Stiles continued polishing the shield with a frown on his face, memories of his father clouding his mind.

He then was forced to sit the shield down on the table and embraced by Derek. "You know it's okay to show emotion sometimes you know? It doesn't make you any weaker. My father died a couple years ago, It was hard for me to get over and I was told that I would distance myself and become moody. But then my family and being apart of the companions slowly brought me out of it. You know the Companions are like a family. We're shield brethren. We take care of each other. Never forget that okay?" Derek said with a smile then breaking the embrace with Stiles. "O-Okay." was all Stiles could get out before wiping away the small amount of tears that grew in his eyes. "Well buddy I will see you tomorrow at the earliest, I have a mission to attend to." Derek said as he walked over to pick up the gear he had set down. "Safe travels Der. Don't die, or I'll kill you." Stiles said with a half laugh. "What are you gonna do? Talk me to death? Bye Stiles." Derek let out heading around to take his leave. "You bet your scruff I will. Bye Der." Stiles said turning slightly pink when he realized he mentioned Derek's attractive scruff.

15th of Morning Star, Turdas 

Stiles had been doing various mundane tasks for the Companions like helping Tilma with making food, or taking swords and weapons for sharpening, then finally earlier in the day Stiles had gotten what they call a needed muscle assignment where he was sent to Arcadia's Cauldron. He had to rough up the owner a bit to get them to do what they needed to do. Vilkas said he didn't want to hear about to killing either so Stiles made sure to keep his violence to a minimum and make sure it was enough for the owner to get the picture. Vilkas may be related to Derek but they are polar opposites. Sure Derek is still kind of the quiet grumps he remembers him to be, but Vilkas takes it to a new level and he is fairly cold to people. He is really smart though. How did derek put it? He said that Talia says that Derek has the strength of Ysgramor and Vilkas has his smarts.Stiles approaches Peter who said he had an assignment when he was done with his muscle assignment earlier that day. He was a little wary about approaching Peter after the last thing he had said to him a couple days ago. Stiles hoped he wouldn't be creepy to him again.

Peter looked at him with those fairly creepy eyes. "Hey little one, I think it's time we tested your true skills. Talia said we should have waited a longer, but I figured you would want to get away from your lackee duties. I just got the contract of this mission and I think you can handle it. We have been getting word of Falmer activities near Shimmermist Cave. We want you to go and wipe out the cave. Falmer are pretty nasty creatures but if you're smart about it you just might come back with some honor and experience under your belt. We'd prefer you leave now and camp tonight so you can scout around and then take them out in the morning. They're blind so try to be quieter because of their enhanced hearing. Good luck. Make our fellow Shield Brothers proud and bring honor to yourself and to the Companions. By Ysgramor maybe someone will even want to bed you after this." Peter says leaving him with a wink. Stiles turns pink and wonders why the creep keeps talking about Stiles being bedded. Stiles shakes it off before nodding and saying his goodbyes to his fellow Companions.

Stiles heads towards the exit when he sees Scott and Laura approaching Jorrvaskr. "Hey Stiles!" Scott yells before hurrying to embrace his best friend. Laura just stands back with a small smile on her face. "Are you heading out on a mission? A muscle mission or what? Surely they don't have you doing anything too big yet right?" Scott says probably asking too many questions, but Stiles doesn't mind since he hasn't seen his best friend since the night he joined the Companions. "I'm headed to Shimmermist Cave. There was reports of Falmer attacks near there. I am supposed to clear the cave." Stiles says and tries to keep his composure and not look phased around Laura. She is tough, tougher than Derek maybe. "Don't get yourself killed. I don't like getting attached to new meat just for them to die." Laura says patting Stiles on the back and smiling before making her way into their home. "I'll try not to." was all the boy said before he turned to Scott. "Are you crazy? Do you really think you can handle this. The Falmer are nasty creatures and you haven't killed anything besides a wolf. Should I talk to Talia about me accompanying you just in case?" Scott says his face has worry on it, and it kind of offends him a little but he understands.

Stiles looks Scott in the eyes and says "Will you have some faith in me please. Don't go to Talia. I want to prove myself on my own. Then and only then will I go on missions with a Shield Brother. I want to know I am not putting others in danger. I will be fine Scott. If something goes awry I will use this teleportation scroll my mother gave me a long time ago in case of emergency." Stiles says sternly. He knows the scroll would come in handy, and they're quite rare. "Okay buddle, but take these I have extra in my drawer down in the living quarters, as for the these you need them more than me. And good luck, make us proud." Scott says and hands Stiles some healing potions, as well as a good amount of magicka potions.

Stiles finally makes his way down the stairs to the entrance of Whiterun, realizing Derek was still on a mission and he didn't get to wish Stiles good luck on his mission. At least he got to say goodbye to Derek when the Hale boy left on his mission. The aspiring Companion snapped out of it before the guard at the main gate got his attention. "I've seen you around Jorrvaskr a lot when I am posted in the upper circle, you joined the Companions? Your father would be proud. Off on a mission then?" The guard says starting to open the gate. "Yeah. Heading to take care of the Falmer in a cave nearby." Stiles let out walking past the guard making it out of Whiterun's gates. He feels free right now. It's been too long since I've been outside of Whiterun's walls. The boy makes his way not really following the trail, just looking at the map to make sure he was headed in the right direction.

About halfway to the cave Stiles was met by something a little more vicious than a wolf. A very pissed off Sabre Cat was heading directly at him, ready to shred him to pieces. Stiles drew his sword from its sheath. He swung it at the beast a couple times, it seemed to slow it slightly but it got a claw right against Stiles' armor. The boy was glad he chose to wear armor he had rather than his mage robes. Stiles uses one hand and lets out bolts of sparks at the tiger, slightly paralyzing its muscles from the jolts. The opportunity is right and Stiles quickly lunges at the beast and runs his sword through its head, killing instantly. Blood coated the blade as he removed it from the Sabre's head. Stiles' adrenaline was still pumping when he pushed on the rest of the way to the cave. When Stiles made it to about 1.5 kilometers to the Cave he decided it was a good place to make camp. He brought precautions with him so he wouldn't get killed in his sleep. He laid out trap runes around his campsite that would burst into flames on whomever tried to get to close. It wouldn't kill them but it would be enough to wake Stiles so he could ready himself for battle.

16th of Morning Star, Fredas

Thankfully nothing happened and Stiles awoke in the morning ready to make his journey into the cave. Not too much long later Stiles was met with the howling of the air hitting the entrance of the cave. Cautiously he started to enter the cave. So far so good. He thought. He got a good amount into the cave when he saw something. It was kind of hard to see but he had flame magic in one hand and a sword in the other to light the way. Stiles saw the ugly creature before it had a chance to attack. The boy ran up on the creature and got a good slice on the creatures back with his sword. The Falmer let out a hiss of pain and lunged his own sword at Stiles. The boy blocked the sword and countered with his own, and almost by instinct twirled around gaining speed to lop the Falmer's head off. Its head and body fell to the ground, the head rolling away.

Slowly but surely the half Breton made his way deeper and deeper in the cave. Fighting the Falmer as he went along. He was only injured twice. Stiles chalked that up to a victory because restoration magic took a fair amount out of a person if used excessively. He finally got deep enough in the cave to the point of where the cave met the underground Dwemer ruins. Rounding the corner he saw what seemed to be the leader of this group of Falmer. He had armor and was built more slightly more than Stiles. The creature heard Stiles coming and let out a spell at the boy. Stiles felt a chill immediately, and he realized it was a frost spell. Hurrying to retaliate, a fire spell left the boy's hands. It melted the frost magic coming out of the Falmer's hand. Stiles ran up on the Falmer and ran his sword along the creature's leg, wounding it slightly. Caught off guard, the creature dug his claws into Stiles' back where his armor didn't cover. Stiles let out a pained noise, and jumped back from the creature. The creature heard right away where Stiles backed up to and lunged with his sword, it cut through Stiles' arm. "Shit" the boy let out with a wince. If I don't do something fast I'm gonna meet my end to this ugly thing. Stiles thought and pondered while blocking sword lunges from the Falmer. Stiles thought of a solution, he set his sword on the ground and ran up on the creature, he avoided the sword swing from the creature and he wrapped his hands around the Falmer's ears and let the flame magic flow, burned the creatures ears, leaving it deaf. Stiles took advantage of the creature crying out in pain to jump back to his sword, picking it up.

The creature regained his composure faster than Stiles had thought. Stiles thought that the Falmer would be completely blind now that the boy head took his ears out. Scent. Was all Stiles realized. The creature still could tell where he was by his scent, and if Stiles didn't end this soon he would bleed out from his wounds. The wound on his arm was bigger and deeper than he originally thought. Stiles took his good arm and clutched his sword tight, letting out the cookie cutter Nord battle cry. "Victory, or Sovngarde!" Stiles lunged at the creature, feeling a rush and connection to his Nord ancestors. Stiles' sword then pierced the Falmer, right through the heart. It fell to the ground hard. Stiles had done it, he let out pants because he was tired, but still high on suspense and adrenaline. The moment of silence and calm was short lived when Stiles realized something was heading right towards him from deeper inside the ruins. Light glimmered off the metal. Stiles ran. He was in no shape to face something of that strength. It was a Dwemer Centurion, and those things were hard to kill. Stiles had read about them before in his mother's books, so he knew he needed to get out. Stiles ran back the way he came, noticing that once he got far enough away from the ruins he was no longer being followed. Stiles didn't feel bad for running. He wasn't stupid, he finished the task at hand and got the hell out of there. Stiles exited the cave with a smile on his face. He had done it, he could now call himself a Companion. He was making his dad proud, he knew his dad was smiling from Sovngarde.

Stiles made is back to Whiterun around dinner time, looking worn out. He had slightly healed his wound and took a healing potion, but the wound was deep and he wasn't muscled like others he knew, so his body was going to take longer to heal. The boy was met with a nod of approval from the guard that had spoken to him the day before. Stiles was now faced with the doors of Jorrvaskr. He opened them and saw a lot of his fellow Companions sitting around the table gorging themselves on what Tilma had prepared for everyone. Stiles was approached immediately by Peter. "Woah little one you don't look so hot. Did you take care of the mission?" Stiles took a seat on the bench to gain some much needed rest before answering. "Yup no problem! The little bastard got a lucky hit that's all." Stiles lets out a hushed chuckle. Peter pats his non wounded shoulder and gives him a pouch filled with his pay.

Scott was the next one to approach him. "Hey you did it! Talia just told me to tell you that you have started making a name for yourself, and now you can go on missions with Shield Brothers! We have a chance of fighting side by side buddy!" Scott says happily. Stiles smiles and sets his gear down. He heads toward a table to get something to eat. He got some food and plopped down whatever was closest. He hadn't had anything to eat since the previous night. He hadn't even looked whom he sat next to until they spoke up. "Looks like the newbie made it out in one piece. Good job Stiles!" Isaac said then proceeding to shove more food into his mouth. Stiles just smiled in return and began eating. It tasted delicious to Stiles, whatever the old woman had put in this Stiles wanted nothing more than to gorge himself for eternity on it. "Slow down you'll end up with stomach pain. By the way congrats on wiping out those Falmer. I just got back about midday when I was told you were sent on that mission. I also have some news. Mother assigned us on a mission together. She thinks you're pretty good for defeating all those Falmer on your own. So she said that on Morndas we're to head out on a mission. That gives us a couple days days to recover. I'll give you the details tomorrow. I hope you can keep up as my Shield Brother." Derek said nudging Stiles with his shoulder.

God his shoulder are so muscular...all of him is so muscular. Why do I have to have feelings for someone I can't have... Stiles thinks, clutching his Amulet of Mara he hides under his clothes, scared to let anyone see it. He doesn't want anyone to know he's interested in finding someone to marry, because then it will make rejection that much more real. Derek doesn't even wear an amulet of mara. He either must be taken or doesn't want someone to marry. Stiles notices he was lost in his thoughts when he finally answers Derek. "That sounds great! Gives us time to catch up on lost time and bond as Shield Brothers." Stiles says. The two, along with others around kept up idle conversation. Before Stiles knew it he was walking like a zombie to his bed. He threw his belongings next to the same bed as before, not even caring that he trips over the rug like before, falling into bed. Stiles just grunts and falls into slumber. Derek is in the doorway looking at Stiles sleeping form, clutching his own Amulet of Mara before Erica speaks up. "When are you just going to ask him...I can tell you think he's your mate. I see the way you look at him." Erica says bluntly, not caring for much if she waked the boy. "He. He doesn't feel the same. He isn't 18 yet either. I don't want to force him into anything. I think were just meant to be friends like we used to be. I wouldn't want to ruin it, we're just starting to get to know each other again." Derek says with a slight frown. "Yeah okay you keep telling yourself that. You just keep silent and don't tell him how you feel. I'm sure it will come out one day. I bet you 300 gold you'll be together before the end of Sun's Dawn. "Sure." was all Derek said before retreating to his own room. Stiles was in for some very interesting discoveries on his mission soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodlines and Silver Hands

19th of Morning Star, Morndus

The last two days had been relaxing for Stiles. He just sat around Jorrvaskr making sure he was healing properly from his injury. When he had recovered enough magicka he fully healed the wound. Stiles also got to spend some time with Derek. On Loredas, Derek had given Stiles the details of their mission. Derek had told Stiles that this would be another test run mission. Derek would assess Stiles potential and progress and that Stiles would be 'proving his honor' as the Hale boy put it. The mission entailed going to Dustman's Crypt and retrieving a fragment of a sacred battle axe. Derek let Stiles know if they made it back without any hiccups or injuries he would be considered a full fledged member and would have most respect and honor than he did before.

The rest of the time before they set out on their mission was spent getting to know what each other had been up to all these years apart. Stiles learned of that Derek's dad had died at the hands of some people who don't really care for the Companions. He said that the group used to have a code but most of them don't really follow it anymore. Stiles went on to tell Derek about his mom and how she passed away from an incurable disease even restoration magic couldn't cure. He told Derek in detail what happened on his mission against the Falmer. Soon Sundus turned into Morndus and the two were getting ready to depart on their journey.

Stiles had his gear all packed away and his armor already on. The half Breton was standing in Derek's room waiting for Derek to fill his storage back with items. It wouldn't take them too long to get there, since it was was only about halfway between Morthal and Whiterun. So it would only take them about 3 and a half hours to get there. "Are you ready yet? Or are you packing tons of milk to drink" Stiles says jokingly. Derek just rolls his eyes and finishes putting a potion or two in his bag. "Alright let's get out of here." Derek says before walking past Stiles heading towards the stairs to take their leave. They had already said their goodbyes to everyone in the lower level, but not anyone above. Stiles said goodbye to everyone separate from Derek. He said bye to Isaac last, they had grown closer the past two days, telling Stiles how he ended up in the Companions after Talia had allowed him to join after Derek and Vilkas had brought him to Jorrvaskr while on a mission finding out that their target was abusing his son. Stiles embraces Isaac and then heads towards the door where Derek was waiting for him.

As they were heading towards the gate of Whiterun, Stiles was getting weird looks from some of the people he passed by. He thinks it's probably because he isn't a well known Companion, and yet he is going on a mission with a well honored Companion. Stiles shakes it off and is walking and becomes out of it until he is stopped and taken into a loving hug. "Good luck on your mission sweetie. Whenever you have time don't be a stranger. It gets lonely without you or Scott around." Melissa said, proceeding to let go of the boy and patting his shoulder. "When I have down time I will make sure I stop by to visit. I'll make sure Scott stops by too, I swear he never takes a break. He keeps taking mission after mission." Stiles says, waving at Melissa.

Somewhere on the path to Dustman's Cairn they decide to take a moment to rest. The sun was beating down hard and making the two boys sweat profusely. They had stumbled upon a decent sized pond they could stop and cool off in. Stiles was the one that suggest they stop and cool off, so they don't end up going into some old tomb all sweaty, only for dust and more dirt to stick to them and throw their fighting skills off. Stiles also may or may not have wanted to see Derek dripping with water, but he would never admit it. They approached the 5 ft deep pond and set their gear down. "Der hurry up and put your stuff down." Stiles said before he started to disrobe. Stiles couldn't help but see Derek disrobe. The Hale boy slowly took his armor off and got down to nothing but his tunic and undergarment. Stiles was removing his final piece of armor over his head with his Amulet of Mara caught on it and fell to the ground. Derek saw Stiles drop something so he bent down to pick it up. Upon bending down Stiles also bent down to pick it up, but they hit their heads together. Derek stumbled backwards with the Amulet in his hand. His own amulet now peeking out from his tunic when he stumbled.

Stiles looked embarrassed when he accidentally hit Derek's head and Derek finding the amulet. He must think I am so hopeless trying to look for love. He probably knows that no one wants me. Stiles thinks to himself, before he notices what is around Derek's own neck. He's looking for love too? Maybe I have a chance. The half Breton thinks again, this time taking the amulet from Derek and putting it with his stuff. "You know these have to be seen for someone to know you're available right?" Derek says dryly. Stiles rolls his eyes and watches as Derek removes his amulet and tunic. Stiles doesn't realize he is staring. He is so built. Those muscles... Stiles thinks to himself gazing upon Derek's muscular hairy chest. The slim boy finds himself suddenly self conscious when he removes his own tunic. Sure he has some muscle, but it's mostly lean and for the most part he is very slender. Stiles is brought back to reality when there's a splash behind him. Its Derek, he had ran and jumped into the pond. Stiles is glad Derek didn't push any further on the amulet subject and is just letting them enjoy this time before their mission kicks into gear. He turns around and sees Derek, bare chested and wet. By the gods . Stiles thinks before he slowly enters the water.

The water fairly cold to Stiles and he shivers slightly, but he could get used to the water he is suddenly splashed by Derek. Stiles shivers more before splashing Derek back and laughing through act. Stiles dives under the water and swims behind Derek. When he emerges he playfully splashes a fair amount of water on Derek. "You're gonna pay for that" Derek says before catching Stiles off guard by picking him up and tossing him in the water. Stiles didn't emerge right away. When Derek started to get a little nervous Stiles suddenly emerges from the water splashing Derek while at the same time attempting to tackle Derek down into the water. Derek being as built as he was didn't budge. So instead of Stiles having Derek pushed down into the water, Stiles was leaning against him. Arms over his shoulders, in a less playful looking more coupley looking stance. The boy looks Derek in the eyes and Derek looks back. Stiles feels like his own heart is right next to his ears beating. Derek leans in and Stiles as wide eyed as the Hale boy hesitantly crashes his lips into Stiles'.

The rest of the walk to Dustman's Cairn they don't talk about the kiss. Stiles doesn't talk about how good it felt, or how pink his cheeks were when Derek broke it. He wonders if Derek was just testing the waters if they would work together, but Stiles was too flustered to ask, and Derek isn't good enough with his words to tell Stiles how he feels. So the talk about what happened goes unspoken...at least for the time being. Stiles hopes another kiss with Derek happens again though. He wants it more than he probably should he tells himself. When they finally make it to their destination Derek speaks up after their for the most part silent walk. "So we're after a fragment of Wuuthrad in here. As I told you before there will be Draugrs. So keep your eyes on any bodies in the crypts that move." Derek said before he held the iron door open for Stiles to follow.

Stiles follows Derek in, and when they get to a main entrance room Derek notices something out of the ordinary. "Someones been digging here recently. We should probably stay alert for more than Draugrs." Derek says, pointing at the opened crypts and fresh dirt on the ground. The two boys draw their swords before proceeding deeper into the dungeon. Stiles also has a flame magic at the ready for any semi long range attacks he needs to make. It takes all of 5 minutes for them to encounter their first Draugr. Stiles was caught off guard and the Draugr, along with several other coffins were set ablaze. Derek just kinda looked at Stiles, smiling a bit.. "Please try refraining from burning the place down" the Hale boy said while continuing to stay alert as they walked.

They continued killing draugrs through the places as they made it further and further into the place until they reached a room, there wasn't any apparent way further. Derek was questioning if it was a dead end, but Stiles was looking around to see if there was something they had missed. Stiles then enters a separate room off from the main room and sees a lever. Without thinking he pulls the lever thinking it will open some secret door they can go through. Instead of a secret door, a large and heavy iron bars dropped from the ceiling, trapping Stiles in the room. "I could use a little help here..." Stiles says kind of embarrassed he was fooled so easily. Derek ran over to him and asked what happened. As Stiles was about to answer he was cut off by people entering the room from a secret way. "It's over Companion trash, prepare to die." One of the men surrounding Derek spoke up. "DEREK!" Stiles yells as he feels defenseless from his current trapped state. "Don't be scared okay?" Derek says before he took an odd stance resembling a huddle they would do when debriefing a mission.

Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing, sure he had read about them in his mother's books, but he'd never thought he would see one in real life. Before his eyes he saw Derek shift into a huge direwolf. Fur black as night from what Stiles could see, as Derek was facing away from him. Derek then lunged at the first person he made eye contact with. Stiles could now see Derek's face, well wolf's facial profile and he saw the eyes, blood red, glowing. But Stiles could see past those peering eyes, he knew it was Derek and it didn't scare him in the least. It didn't even scare him that by the time Derek was done with those people his muzzle was coated in blood. Stiles looked from his cage as Derek picked up his underwear from its spot it fell to on the ground when shifting and trotted to where Stiles couldn't see. When Derek returned he was in human form, going to retrieve the rest of his clothes. He then quickly went and pulled a lever that brought the bars up from Stiles' entrapment. "So you're a..." Stiles is cut off by Derek. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out." He lets out with a sigh. "I'm not scared you know." Stiles says when he notices the larger boy doesn't want to get close to him. "My mom had books on werewolves she would read to me back then. She always told me that they were misunderstood creatures. They were only seen as monsters because of the power that came with being a wolf. It didn't sit right with people knowing that there were others stronger than them, and that occasionally if not taught correctly, could be a danger during the full moon if control wasn't reached. Then eventually those pricks the Silver Hands formed. They used to hunt by a code, but now most of them don't and they kill whenever they want. My mother taught me better than that. Wait... you don't plan on turning me into a wolf do you?" Stiles says a sense of urgency at the end.

Derek is quite suprised that Stiles knows so much about werewolves, but at the same time he figures it's because his mom was well traveled and studied at the College of Winterhold Stiles had mentioned to him before. "Not unless you want it. And the gift is only for those who have made it into the circle. We wouldn't turn you without your permission. So how much about us too you know anyways, you seem to know the general lore, but what do you know of our abilities and weaknesses?" Derek is fairly curious, how long could Derek have just been honest with him, or he wondered if he could tell from some of the dynamics that occur in Jorrvaskr. Werewolves were more tactile creatures and tended to touch more than normal people. Maybe Stiles just thought the excess hugging was normal, Derek thought to himself. "Well I know pretty much everything. My mom's book on weres was fairly detailed and interesting to me. I know that in packs there is an alpha, more than one if its a large enough pack, betas, and a lone wolf without a pack is an omega. I know about your eyes and what they mean, I know about wolfsbane, and other things that hurt you guys. I also know that it is fated that those who have Lycanthropy end up going to Hircine's eternal hunt." Stiles frowns at the end of his ramblings. Even if we did get together it would be in vain... We would just be separated in the afterlife and that would be too cruel to bear. If we were to get together I want it for life, but I can't never see my family again. I have to end up in Sovngarde, I have to be with Mom, with Dad. Stiles snaps out of his trance like state to find Derek pulling him by his arm to continue into the dungeon. I guess he's not gonna talk more about this right now. I guess I'll find out more later.

The pair keep slicing their way through the place, cutting down Draugr after Draugr. They finally make it to a large room with a large table and stone slab with ancient writing on it in the back of the room. Stiles and Derek approach the table, and it is Derek this time that removes the fragment of Wuuthrad. A loud and sinister laugh comes from somewhere in the room. "That can't be good." Stiles says, before some of the coffins in the room start to stir. Stiles isn't having any of their shit though. Before some of them can fully awaken, Stiles lets out his flame magic and lights them up in flames. Derek follows suit after stuffing the fragment in his bag, then driving his sword into the Draugr nearest to Stiles. After they had killed what they believed to be them all a large Draugr with armor let out a shout disorienting them. Stiles ran at the animated dead body and sliced at it. It tried to cut at Stiles with it's own sword, but Derek stepped in and chopped off the beings arm with his greatsword. Stiles let out a bolt of lighting into its head, keeping the spark going until it fell to the ground, dead.

Derek embraced Stiles after the creature hit the floor. "Sorry you know werewolves like touch, and well were close and close to pack... I mean you can be pack, if you wanted. I'm not saying you would have to be one of us either, we offer the gift to everyone considered for the circle, but not all of them accept so we also offer just the option to be pack, because pack strengthens the bond we have with one another, it makes us more like family." Derek says letting out a little more emotion than he probably would have liked to. Stiles didn't say anything he just nodded and leaned more into Derek's embrace. Why is the universe so cruel. Why does the only person I have feelings for have to be fated to go to another afterlife than me.

Stiles and Derek make it back out of there through a secret shortcut they found. They then journey back to Whiterun. They make it back before dinner this time, since they had left pretty early in the morning to begin their mission. Stiles swears every time he returns from a mission more people seem to notice him. Now it seems even more apparent since he is returning to Whiterun with Derek, looking like he held his own. Taking his share of the work load in battle. Before they reach Jorrvaskr Stiles spots Scott walking, he runs up to the boy and hugs him. "Hey buddy! It's been a while." Scott says, patting Stiles' shoulder. Stiles is looking over Scott's shoulder gesturing at him and mouthing 'is he' at Derek. Derek nods, and Stiles takes advantage of this moment to mess with Scott. "Scotty boy if I didn't know any better I'd say you've been lying around with Wolves. Unless it's just you...wouldn't happen to be a werewolf would you Scott?" Stiles says in a joking tone. Scotts face washes over with panic, unable to tell if Stiles was being serious. "Uhh...uhhhh" Was all Scott could get out. Stiles whispered in Scott's ear. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Now we can talk about this at Jorrvaskr." Stiles says before heading back alongside Derek.

Once they make it to their home Derek goes straight to Talia with the fragment, and also whispers in her ear. Probably so the non circle members don't hear. Stiles figures it isn't his business so he just goes with Scott down to the living quarters to put his stuff away and shed some of his armor. Just after he shucks his last piece of armor with the rest of his things Scott plops down on the bed across from his. No one else is around so Scott figures he can talk freely. "So you found out? How? Derek have to turn on your mission? Were you freaked out?" Scott says also implying he wanted to know how the mission went. "The mission was going fine until I got myself trapped in a room and Derek got surrounded by members of the Silver Hands. Derek was forced into turning to defeat them all." Stiles says giving a synopsis of the rest of the mission.

Stiles decides it's a good time to change into a fresh tunic, so he removes his old one, not caring about being bare chested around his best friend. "Why do you even wear that if you're not gonna show it off? Youll never going to find someone by wearing it under your clothes..." Scott lets out, gesturing at the amulet around Stiles' neck. The boy's head is flooded with today's events and the kiss that happened earlier that day upon the reveal of Derek's and Stiles' amulet. He turns a few shades pinker than he was and plays it off like Scott didn't say anything.

As if on cue, Derek enters the room, not giving Scott a chance to talk. "My mom wants to see you immediately." The Hale boy says before exiting the room to return to his mother. Stiles gets up and begins following him, thinkings she probably wants to talk about him finding out their secret. "Were not done talking about this! Later were going on a late night walk to speak about this. Don't think you can hide Stiles!" Scott yells as Stiles ascends the stairs. The half Breton arrives in Talia's room. "So Derek tells me you found out about us and other information you know about us. I guess that leaves us no choice." Talia speaks, getting right to the chance. Stiles knowing how strict and stern Talia can be half expects her to mark him for death. The boy is surprised when Talia pats his shoulder giving him a small smile. "Welcome to the pack. As for who is your alpha is up to you. I'd say I am the alpha of the alphas of our pack, so you can choice an alpha to create a close pack bond with, whomever you choose will be a close shield brother to you and so will their other pack bond members." Talia goes on to explain more in depth how these pack dynamics work with a pack this big. Talia apparently is the unofficial leader, even though she mentions there not being a leader of the Companions or the circle. Among the companions that are wolves or are in the pack are either alphas or betas. Because there are multiple alphas the pack is has smaller packs with actual pack bonds. He finds more out about turning wolves too. That blood is used and even if the alpha that turns a someone, the person turned has choice in pack a to bond with. Stiles finds it kind of confusing be he understands.

Talia then sniffs him of all things. "You smell like your scent has mixed with Derek's. Have you two been in close proximity the whole mission? If you two are already so close maybe Derek should be your alpha, unless you'd rather be with Scott's, I know he is a close friend." Talia says, and Derek looks at her as if to say 'drop it mother'. Talia has been waiting for Derek to find a mate for a while, and after Paige. Talia thought in her head. Stiles then speaks up. "Uhh I- I think I will wait a while to decide, maybe test both waters. I'd also like to remain human, the only exception I might consider is a life or death situation, but even then I think i might just rather die. I want to make it to Sovngarde. Be able to see my parents again, but if I found someone I really cared about I'm not sure if I would want to not spend an afterlife without them. I don't know I can't choose. So I will try to keep myself human for now okay? I can handle myself even running with the wolves." Stiles explains.

Talia finally dismisses him and Derek. The Hale boy hands him his pay for the mission and embraces him. God I'm not even a wolf and his scent drives me crazy. Why is life so cruel. Why do I have to choose between my parents and the person I am starting to care for more and more each day. Stiles thinks to himself. Stiles heads out to the main table to see Scott. He plops next to him and informs him of the situation that he was either going to choose Scott or Derek as his alpha, of course he keeps his voice hushed. Stiles also takes advantage of this time to eat, and when he's finished Scott starts to drag him towards the door so they can go on the walk he mentioned. When Stiles almost was at the door, creepy Peter walks up and whispers in his ear. "You know now that you're part of our pack maybe one day you'll chose a mate and finally be bedded and not seem so... innocent. Unless you already have a mate in mind, you seem to reek of a certain someone." Peter says and winks at Stiles as he walks away. Stiles has a couple shades of pink dispersed through his cheeks by the end of what Peter says. "You're such a creep" Stiles says before exiting Jorrvaskr following Scott. The two boys make it to an overlook at one of the stone walls of Whiterun. Scott sits down against the wall and pats the ground beside him to signal Stiles to sit.

Stiles sits down and sighs. He knew he was in for a privacy invading conversation with his best friend. "So what was that about earlier. When I brought up your amulet. Your face turned super pink. Did you find someone? Who is the lucky lady...no response. Lucky lad?" Scott prys, Stiles hates his body for showing his facial color so easily. He turns scarlet when Scott mentions Stiles liking a 'lad'. "So you do like someone. Who is he? Do I know him? Wait is it.. You two were acting weird earlier..." Scott says seeming to be trying to pry the entire door off. "What are you talking about? Me and Derek don't have anything going on." Stiles says nervously. "For one I never mentioned mentioned his name, and two you're a liar. I don't know if Talia or Derek mentioned that werewolves can tell by a person's heartbeat if they lie. Your heart just stuttered so loud when you said there was nothing between you and Derek." The McCall boy says seeing Stiles was kind of shocked he was caught in his lie.

Stiles didn't know what to say, he just looked at the ground kind of disappointed. "I-I think I love him. We used to be friends back before I met you and we did everything together. Then coming here and meeting him again, rekindling our friendship, him showing the right kind of sympathy about losing my parents, sharing personal things with each other...I just can't help but have feelings and it sucks mammoth balls. Scott he's a werewolf. I am a human Nord. We embraces, he may return my feelings, which I doubt, but it all doesn't change the fact that I am going to Sovngarde and you guys will end up in the hunt. I just don't wanna choose seeing my parents or choosing my love and best friend. That is another reason why I chose not to take the gift right now. I don't know what to chose. I don't even know if I was dying if I would take the gift. I just don't know Scott. It's like the gods hate me so they decided the cruelest thing they could do to me on top of taking my mother and father from me so early is to fate my best friend and my love to go to a different afterlife." Stiles is a rage of emotions bringing up such sensitive subjects. His voice breaks several times. The boy curses himself for crying. He is supposed to be a strong noble Companion now, and he's sitting here again crying over his father and crying over a boy. Scott puts his arm around his best friend's shoulder and rubs it. "Don't worry buddy you will figure it out. I don't want to go to a different afterlife than my mom either, but we will figure things out okay. I know you're smart and will make the decision you think is best." Scott says, now bringing Stiles into a hug.

After Stiles calms down a bit, Scott thinks it's best to change the subject. "So you mentioned having to chose an alpha. Did you chose Derek as yours?" Scott says pondering. "Well I haven't really chosen yet, but I told Talia I would test the waters between you and Derek. Probably go on a couple missions with each one of you before deciding. Also, how are you an alpha anyways? I know Derek was born an alpha, but you were given the gift..." Stiles sniffles a bit before finishing his statement. "Okay buddy. Don't think you have to chose me either! I understand, you don't want your best friend able to push you around or think you're obligated to choose me. Oh, and I am a true alpha. I know I have only been with the Companions a little over a year, but I fought hard and taken into the circle rather quickly, soon after that I noticed every mission I would get stronger until one time my Shield Brother I was with, Liam, said my eyes started to flicker in battle, not beta yellow, but alpha red. Eventually I reached alpha status, and Liam not having chose to take the gift yet or a alpha yet chose me. He is now one of my betas and given shortly after I reached alpha status. He said he felt like he could better fight alongside his alpha if he was a wolf. I like to joke with him that he is my son. Since he is my only beta at the moment." Scott said letting out a breath at the end.

Stiles processed what he said. He knew his best friend was strong but knowing Scott obtained alpha status on his own made him have even more respect for his best friend than he did before. Stiles looks up at the stars, thinking how his life used to be so uneventful before, boring. Now his life was filled with adventure and drama. He wondered if it was easier back before this.

After 30 more minutes of Stargazing the boys head back up to Jorrvaskr to get some needed slumber. Stiles sees Derek before he goes into the living quarters. The Hale boy pulls him aside to talk to him. "Hey." was all he said. "Hey." Stiles returns. "So... your next mission will probably be with Scott since you want to quote 'test the waters'. Also, uhhhhh...I think on OUR next mission together we should maybe...talk about things...talk about us...if you want. And umm...you did very well out there today you are a very reliable Shield Brother. Goodnight Stiles. Derek pulls him into a hug, Stiles just leans into the embrace and takes in the intoxicating scent. Meanwhile Derek can see Erica across the room, sipping some mead. She winks at him and waves a bag of coin as if to gesture that he was going to pay up when if Stiles and him got together. Stiles breaks the embrace, not wanting to break it but he didn't want to give people the wrong idea about them yet, or give creepy Peter something to tease him about. "Goodnight Derek." Stiles says before heading down to the living quarters. Stiles reaches his carefully this time, avoiding the spot he tripped over the last two times, but this time he steps on a part of the rug that isn't fully attached to the rest and he plummets right into his pillow face first. "I swear I am going to murder ever bear I ever see." The boy says out of frustration. He hears Boyd and Isaac laugh for a bit before he is slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Blood of The Wolf

_24th of Morning Star, Loredas_

Over the period of 5 days Stiles goes on various fairly short missions with both Derek and Scott. He hadn't really gotten alone time with either of them to talk about some things that were on his mind, or to talk about what Derek wanted to talk about because Scott and Derek thought it was a good idea for Stiles to also fight alongside their betas. It made sense to Stiles, but he was getting frustrated not being able to have some alone time with Derek to discuss what happened on their first mission.

Although he wanted to talk with Derek, Stiles found the missions still enjoyable. Getting to know Derek's various betas, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. He also liked getting to know Scott's 'son', Liam. Getting to fight along side a person really helps you bond with them. Stiles found himself keeping his own as well, even with each of the Shield Brothers he was around were wolves. Stiles also found himself playing what he liked to call pack mom, because whenever a beta would get injured he would use his restoration magic to heal them, regardless of their accelerated healing. Stiles may have just started to get to know some of them, but he would gladly die for his Shield Brothers.

Once Loredas came around, Stiles finally had a chance to go on a mission with Scott alone. The mission Scott and him were about to depart for was a half day journey. Riften was a fair distance from Whiterun, and with breaks to eat and such it would take roughly 2/3 of a day to make it there. They also both agreed that is was smart to camp a little ways outside of Riften so as not to alert their Silver Hand targets they're in the hold. If they were to get a room, the people would talk and it would spread that Companions are in town. Only after they finished their mission would they get a room in Riften to recover, and then head back to Whiterun.

It was about 9 in the morning when Stiles and Scott set off, having already said their goodbyes to their fellow Companions. Scott decided to take the extra gear that held the means for setting up a camp site. Stiles opposed at first, saying that they should divide the gear to share the load, but Scott just did what he wanted and took all of the gear himself. Stiles told himself that it was the boy's alpha nature. He knew Stiles was a human so he chose to bear more weight because of his enhanced abilities. The boys were already outside of Whiterun's walls almost reaching the ritual stone, near the gray winter watch. It was the first time in a long time Stiles and Scott were alone and could just act like themselves. Most places in Whiterun they had to put on the honorable Companion facade. While in Jorrvaskr, Scott tries even harder to put on his best alpha face.

Stiles and Scott were following the path, Stiles stopping occasionally when he saw some ingredients he needed for a potion, or some that he thought Melissa might find useful. A few hairs pass and nothing really eventful happens, besides encountering a bear.

Scott takes it upon himself to show off his strength to Stiles. The half Breton just rolls his eyes when Scott is in his half shift form, pinning the bear to the ground, ripping it's throat out with his claws. "You know I think this is what cursed that damned rug at home. You wolves always taking bears down like they're rabbits. It's not really fair, but I will admit it's pretty amusing." Stiles says, walking and not waiting for Scott to clean the blood off himself. Scott catches up and begins leading the way.

After a while Stiles consults his map, even though Scott has been the one navigating so far. He notices there a little north of where they should be. "Scott were a little off course. Who taught you how to read a map!" Stiles said, looking at his map to see if they could just walk diagonally of the path to get back on track and make it to their destination by nightfall. "No we are going the right way." was all Scott said. Stiles shows the map to Scott and shows the landmarking nearby showing that they are indeed north of where they should be. "Yes we are see." Stiles said pointing at the map. "We are making a quick stop." Scott said, continuing to walk casually.

Stiles figures Scott is making a stop for a reason or maybe he is going to stop at the nearby Mill to get some mead. They walk in silence for a while before Scott speaks up. "Were almost at the Mill." Scott said, Stiles feeling proud of himself for being knowing Scott's predictableness. "Before we arrive...I have something to tell you... I am kind of seeing someone. But before we meet her there's something you should know about her." Scott says, nervousness showing in his face. Without warning a girl emerges from the nearby trees. She was beautiful Stiles thought. Stiles then saw something that kicked his fight or flight instincts into gear. The girl had a bow on her back and a shield bearing the insignia of the Silver Hands. Stiles immediately drew his sword, ready to take the girl down. When Stiles was about to run at the girl Scott got between her and Stiles. "By the gods what are you doing Scott! She's a no good hunter!" Stiles screams, he has seen a Silver Hand lair before, on one of his missions with Derek. It was a small lair so they easily wiped it out, but Stiles saw the rooms of the liar.

There had been decapitated wolf heads outside the lair, and numerous torture devices within the lair, it had made Stiles sick to his stomach that someone could hate these misunderstood creatures so much to do this to them. "Stiles ENOUGH! This...this is Allison. She isn't like the others. She's nice, and well we're kind of...together, well I mean...we're not wed yet, but maybe sometimes soon" Scott says, taking Alisson's hand in his own. "I'm sorry what? How do you know she isn't using you! Derek told me about Kate, a Silver Hand he once thought he had feelings for and she almost killed him and some of his family! Luckily Peter came to the rescue and slaughtered the bitch." Stiles says, the end coming out with a hiss. It really upset him that someone would use Derek in such a way. Derek. _His Derek._

Stiles is broken from his moment of rage when Scott puts his hand on his shoulder. "You have my word buddy that she isn't using me. She goes by the code and hates those who don't follow it. I know she isn't lying, and well I think she is my mate." Scott lets out, putting his arm around Allison's waist. "Fine. Hello, I am Stiles. Scott's Shield Brother. We are on a mission. That is time sensitive, so Scott we really should be going..." Stiles says, semi annoyed. "I know Stiles...I just had to see her. I had a courier deliver her a note to meet me here. She's gonna walk with us until Mistwatch Tower. Maybe you two can get to know each other." Scott says, him and Allison now walking together. _I'm going to regret this..._ Stiles thinks to himself.

For the most part Stiles walks in silence. Allison and Scott trying to make idle conversation with themselves or him. Stiles answers when spoken to, but he doesn't proad for any excess conversation. The half Breton sighs in relief when the group reaches the tower. He would rolls his eyes when he seen Allison and Scott kiss goodbye, but even though his is still untrusting of the girl, he is truly happy for his best friend. It is hard to find love in Skyrim, and even if it's with someone Stiles might not exactly approve of, he will still show support for his friend. When Allison says her goodbyes Stiles smiles and shakes her hand. "Thanks buddy I know I just sprang that on you out of the blue. I just figured you're my best friend, and well I wanted to tell you first. Mother doesn't even know of her yet. She keeps telling me about this electric mage about my age she knows that does therapy on patients by carefully zapping their muscles. That sounds cool and all, but I kind of have it bad for Allison." The alpha said while they were back on the path to Riften.

After a couple of hours, with the sun setting, both of the moon's visible in the sky, Stiles and Scott finally make it to a good spot to make camp. Stiles takes the initiative to lay out both of their sleeping rolls while Scott takes out the materials to make a tent. This task goes by fairly fast, what takes longer is the food Stiles took to preparing. He sets up a cauldron above the fire he started with the wood he gathered. Easily lighting the wood with some magic. It takes a while for the water he had poured into the cauldron to come to a boil, in the meantime he adds some uses a dagger to cut up some of the vegetable he had packed away. Once the water came to a boil he added the vegetables and spices to make a stew.

Stiles and Scott ate in silence, the roar of crickets surrounding them. Some time after they ate, and they were just sitting around the fire Stiles speaks up. "I think it's time we got some rest. Wouldn't want to go into battle tired now would we." Stiles says, before getting up from the fire and heading into the tent. He removes the bulk of his armor and lays in his sleeping roll, admiring the warmth it brings. Scott entered sometime after him, lazily getting into his sleep roll not that he needed the warmth, werewolves had a naturally higher body temperature than humans. Stiles refrained from putting out runes, which in hindsight to him was a bad idea, but he didn't trust Scott to remember where he put them. He didn't need his friend getting his wolf ass burned on account of him.

Later in the night, around midnight to be exact, Stiles was awoke to rustling in the grass nearby. _Werewolf hearing my ass._ Stiles thinks to himself as he peers over at Scott's snoring form. Stiles gets up, peering into the darkness beyond the fire and see's nothing. Stiles' paranoia doesn't let down though, so he gets up, grabbing his sword before exiting the tent. He walks around, barefoot and in his tunic and undergarments. "Hello? Is someone there?" He says, padding around moving to get a better look in the dark, moonlight only doing so much to aid him. He takes to using magic to peer around the area. Stiles lets out mage light orb from his hand. It illuminates the surrounding area pretty well, he sees a deer in the distance, the light reflecting off the nearby river. He then peers into the treeline. He quickly peers through it, seeing nothing, but he scans back over it and notices a figure a bit further back, and as soon as he notices it all Stiles hears is a 'thwoosh'. It takes a moment for Stiles to register what happened...until he looks down at his chest. He'd been shot with an arrow. The pain rushed in Stiles' body, and before he could retaliate someone behind him grabbed ahold of Stiles, they must have been hiding behind something or using an invisibility potion. "SCOTT!" Stiles yells, wincing from pain. He sees a couple more people come from the woods. _Silver Hands._ He thinks as he see's their armor. "Don't worry. You're little alpha will get a turn." The Silver Hand said, breath vile and hot on his neck. Stiles then is overcome with more pain than he thought possible. The man pulled at the arrow in his chest, shredding at flesh, arrows aren't meant to come out backwards, it does more damage than going through sometimes.

Stiles wasn't aware when Scott had barreled out of the tent, but he was in his half shift form, growling at the Silver Hands. Scott was about to lunge at the guy that had Stiles, but the Silver Hand spoke up. "Ah ah ah, step any closer and I run my wolfsbane laced blade through your little beta's neck." Stiles gets it now. They think he is a were. That was only bad news for Stiles because as some of the Silver Hands take advantage of the moment to move in to battle Scott, the man that had Stiles bound in his arms yanks at the arrow again, slowly, making sure Stiles felt more and more searing pain with every inch it came out. Stiles let out growned cries and sobs. He begged him to stop, but that just made the Silver Hand smirk, and suddenly he full on pulls the arrow out and tosses Stiles to the ground. "Come on little beta, lets have a fight shall we? I took the wolfsbane arrow out of your chest now let's see what you're made of." The stupid Silver Hand said.

Stiles just fell to the ground, he felt the blood gushing out of his chest. "Shit, I don't think this one was a were!" The guy shouts at one of the Silver Hands that wasn't currently in sword to claw combat with Scott. "Ah don't worry about him. He chose to fight alongside weres, leave the scrawny thing to die, and let's kill this abomination. I think we will get a good reward from Gerard knowing we saved his granddaughter from mating with a were. Her stupid father and his stupid code abiding ass should have known better. When you go by the code, these freaks get comfortable, and we can't have that happening." Another one of the Silver Hands let out.

The half Breton was losing blood fast, consciousness was slipping from him as he tried to get out one last call for help. "S-sScott" was all Stiles could get out before coughing up blood, passing out. A loud howl could be heard within a mile radius, Scott had let out a pained howl and he shifted to full wolf form, viciously attacking every Silver Hand in sight. Scott tore them apart. Every one of them, a passerby wouldn't be able to tell whose limbs were whose when Scott was done with them. Scott shifted back to half shift and ran to his friends side. "Stiles?" Scott said, tears now welling in his eyes. Scott hears the faint sound of a heartbeat, struggling to stay constant. "Stiles it's me. Stiles wake up" Scott said shedding tears, then he heard someone approaching from the trees. "Stay back!" Scott screamed in an alpha voice.

Scott saw it was Allison who emerged from the trees, looking like she knew she had made a mistake. "Oh my god Scott! Stiles! I-I this is...my fault. I wanted to see you again so I...followed you and set up camp nearby. I guess they followed me. I heard the commotion and came to see what happened. Scott I swear I didn't do this on purpose! I am not like my Aunt Kate." She lets out tears in her eyes. She hadn't met for anyone to get hurt. _But someone did._ Someone was dying. Scott didn't answer. He just looked down at Stiles. He reaches for the nearby bag and grabs a bottle of healing potion. "Stiles please...you're my best friend." Scott says, pouring the potion down Stiles' throat. Nothing happens. The tissue weaving effects of the potion aren't working on a wound this bad, and on top of that Scott notices that Stiles' heartbeat has gotten even quieter than before.

Allison tries to get closer to Scott and Stiles to see what she could do to help before she is stopped immediately. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! _Scott roars, breaking into a soft sob._ You-you've done enough." Scott says. _This can't happen._ Scott thinks to himself. He needs his best friend. He was too innocent for this to happen to him, he was too innocent to have lost BOTH of his parents, Scott thinks. "Stiles please wake up! I- I need you to consent to getting the gift...PLEASE Stiles wake up and consent...please your dad said I had to look after you sometime after I joined the Companions. Please...you can't die yet Stiles. Your dad wanted you to have a full happy life." Scott says sobbing and looking as bad as he felt.

Stiles was could see a light. Flickers of warmth. He realizes he seemed to be drifting in the dark, but he can see his parents waving from far away. He can see Sovngarde in the distance

Meanwhile Scott was getting desperate, Stiles' heartbeat was starting to get dangerously soft. "Stiles please wake up! Please don't give up I need you. _beat._ Derek needs you. _beat._ Us and our Shield Brothers, _beat._ We're a family, we've bonded Stiles and we need you to live!" _silence._

Scott didn't hesitate. _You can be mad at me all that you want! Hate me all you want, call me selfish I need you in my life._ Scott thinks before he takes a nearby dagger and slices open his hand, propping Stiles' mouth open before dropping this bleeding hand into it. Scott waits for the transformation to happen. Allison looks from across the way, a pained look on her face as if she can feel Scott's sorrow. _silence._

10 minutes of nothing passes by, normally people turned within seconds after drinking the blood of the wolf, but Stiles wasn't turning. _The gift never fails._ Scott thinks to himself. 20 minutes pass. _silence_. "Scott I don't think...maybe we should bur-..." Allison is cut off. "NO! He's not dead. H-he can't be dead. We're best friends. He's my brother!" Scott says sobbing yet again. "Please Stiles fight, let the gift work. Come back to us." the boy says again, brushing his hand through Stiles' hair. _This doesn't look like the loud obnoxious person I've come to call my best friend._ Scott thinks as he looks down at Stiles' body, pale, covered in blood. The sight isn't the worst thing that would haunt Scott for the rest of his life. It is the smell. He could smell blood so thick it was like it clouded the air, and it wasn't just blood. It was Stiles' blood.

Stiles is still drifting towards Sovngarde. He wonders what is going to happen. He peers to his parents who are slightly in better view as he is drifting in the void. Their smile has turned into a frown. Stiles didn't know the reason they were frowning. Was it because he was joining them too soon, because he wasn't strong enough to save himself?, or... _beat._ "Stiles" Scott said. _Scott?_ Stiles thought, panicking that maybe the Silver Hand had defeated his best friend, but before he knew it, he noticed Sovngarde wasn't there anymore. He was in darkness before he heard the call again. "Stiles!" Scott said, seemingly extremely louder than before. _Geez Scott I'm right here no need to scream in my ear._ Stiles thought. Then suddenly he opened his eyes.

Scott stared at his friend through tear filled eyes as he heard Stiles' heart roar to life. Then the boy opened his eyes, glowing bright yellow, and suddenly Stiles shifted into full wolf form, as per usual for giving someone the gift. Stiles' wolf wasn't the normal cookie cutter wolf. His wolf was a little more slender than the average wolf, but what really stood out was his bright red fur, almost like a fox's. Scott sighed in relief, but the relief was short lived when Stiles bolted from him. Scott figured Stiles might be mad but he didn't think he would run. _Maybe it's his senses crashing down on him_. He thought. When Scott was turned he had trouble adjusting to how loud things were, and being able to hear other's heartbeats.

Scott half shifted and tried his best to keep up with his friend. Not giving a damn about leaving Allison alone, she had done enough. Scott wanted to blame her, but he just couldn't. After about a half mile from their location Stiles finally slows, stumbling actually, then shifts back to human, falling unconscious. Stiles carries the now nude human Stiles back to their camp. On the way he had taken his tunic off and put it on Stiles, it helped cover the boy. Once he returned to their campsite he pushed some of the limbs out of the way and sat Stiles by the fire, hoping to warm the boy, Sure he was a wolf now, but Scott was hoping the warmth of the fire would calm Stiles. He tugged the boys undergarments on him and traded Scotts tunic for Stiles'. Allison had approached Scott and explained who each of the people who attacked him were. That they work for her 'crazy' grandfather, Gerard. She told Scott about how usually there was only one person that is supposed to follow her to ensure her safety, but he must have scouted ahead to riften to get reinforcements, reinforcements that him and Stiles were supposed to kill the next day, but instead this happened.

Stiles came to an hour later, Allison gone already. He hesitated opening his eyes. It would make things too real. It would would have to process the world if he did. "Stiles? Don't be scared. I had to turn you. You were dying." Scott said, one hand on Stiles, he felt when Stiles was stirring back into consciousness. The newly turned wolf opens his eyes, things seemed to have a slight tinge of red, and he could see significantly better regardless of how dark it was. It must be the nightvision that comes with lycanthropy, Stiles had thought to himself. Stiles shifted his gaze to Scott, whose face was full of dried tears and expression was one Stiles did not want to see again. It was pained, he blamed himself for what happened to Stiles. If he were a bad person, he might of considered blaming Scott, but Stiles was an honorable person and even though Scott's actions may have goaded these events into happening, he knew it wasn't the boy's fault. Stiles thought it was his own. Call it self loathing or whatever you want, but Stiles thought it was his fault because he wasn't strong enough.

The half Breton thinks back to when Derek offered to turn him. Derek had given him a _choice_. Stiles now found himself victim to the world yet again screwing him over. Stiles' control slowly started to drift when he started thinking too much. He thought of how Derek was going to react, how they were going to react to Scott's overpowering emotions and grief. _So those are how emotions smell._ Stiles thought, not liking how grief smelled at all. Then his parents entered his brain, he had been so close to being with them again and then the world took it from him. His weakness took it from him. Now Stiles would end up in the hunt. While it meant he was able to be with Derek, Scott, and the rest of the people of the companions he's come to care for, Stiles can't get over that he couldn't choose. He dreamed since his mothers death of being to reunite with her in death, and now his choice of joining her was stolen. Stolen by fate.

Stiles came back to reality and noticed Scott was above him, embracing him. Stiles realized he had been panicking, sobbing, all around losing control. He smells blood. It smells of metal, and a more potent version of a familiar scent. Stiles looks down to see he is gripping Scott's arms, his own claws digging into Scott's skin. Stiles immediately moves back, and sees Scotts skin healing itself instantly. Stiles just embraces the boy again, burying his face in Scott's shoulder. The scent was familiar, and calming, it was family. Stiles then spoke for the first time since he was turned. "H-how do you manage this? I'm struggling to drown out all of the background noise... What is that? Is that a rabbit running? It sounds so close but I don't see anything" Scott just rubs Stiles' back. "You'll get used to it, just focus on us. Focus on your immediate surroundings and eventually you'll drown out the background noise." Scot says, Stiles frowning. _Used to it._ Stiles thought. He thought for a moment maybe he was dreaming, but he wasn't and now had all these werewolf abilities he had to get _used too._

Scott informs Stiles that come morning they would be heading back to Whiterun, considering Scott took care of the targets. Stiles gets up, a little unsteady at first but he gets up. He finds his movements are a little more refined than before, less clumsy. Stiles walks over to where he was turned, staring down at the mauled body of the guy who pretty much killed him. The boy didn't take himself as someone who wanted revenge, but in this moment he let himself want it. He wanted those horrible people to pay for treating werewolves like this. Now that he was one it only made his need for these people to pay increase. He found himself picking him the arrow that had caused so much damage. Stiles drove it into the mauled corpse's skull, then proceeded to rip the head from the body. Scott had to stop Stiles from bashing the head into the ground anymore because he was losing control again, not even aware he had shifted again. Tears were streaming down his face while Scott just held him. Stiles didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning they make their journey back to Whiterun. Stiles tries getting used to his new abilities, and he does for the most part, in fact he gets used to them fairly quick, almost as if he was born with them, but it didn't change how Stiles felt about them. He feels violated that there is a wolf soul now bound with his, Scott explains that his wolf and himself are one. The wolf is very much like a wild extension of one's self. Stiles doesn't know how to feel about that. Stiles was already a sporadic and overly energetic person, now he has a wild side that is probably 10 times more energetic than him? Stiles manages to maintain control the whole way back to Whiterun, them making it fairly faster by running in their half shift forms. Stiles will admitted to himself he liked the feeling of running with his wolf powers, the rush, its one of the one things so far he liked about being turned. He liked how it helped clear his mind, and calm him down when he would think too much about what he was now.

They were nearing the treeline when Stiles was the first one to stop, shifting back to human. Scott did the same shortly after. "So how do you think they're going to react?" Stiles said, now coming to a walking pace, emerging from the trees. "I think they will be happy you're one of us, but I don't think they will like the circumstances. Talia may tan my hide for not getting consent with you, and well leading the Silver Hands to you us in the first place." Scott said, walking next to Stiles, staring at the ground in shame. "Don't blame yourself. I am already blaming myself with being too weak, I don't need anyone else to blame themselves over sometimes that was the world's fault. Fate did this to me Scott, it screwed me over and took the choice I had right from under my nose. I am slowly dealing with it but its going to take time." Stiles says, patting Scott's shoulder, showing sympathy for him and showing he really doesn't blame him. Scott takes this moment to change the subject from turning to something else. "Well now that you're well you know, have you thought about which pack you'll bond with? Talia will probably want you to pick because now you're actually a wolf and pack bonds will help you maintain a better control, and having an alpha will keep your wolf calmer, having bonded pack mates will keep you calmer." Scott informs. "Derek's." Stiles just blurts out a little more harsh than he would have liked. "Oh." Was all Scott said. "Don't take it that way buddy. Its...well its just that all of this happened and there is all this bad blood between myself and being turned and while you aren't to blame the world used you as an instrument to change my fate against my will. You were basically forced to change me. I think it would be better with being in Derek's pack as a fresh start take on the whole wolf experience. And well since I'm trying not to get worked up about the whole against my will thing, I guess I kinda knew I was already going to chose Derek. You're a good leader Scott, but it's Derek. It's always been Derek. Don't think this has to change things either. We are still best friends, whether or not you're my alpha. I'd actually prefer you not be my alpha, my best friend should have that much power over me. He might alpha yell me into revealing embarrassing things about myself to the pack." Stiles says, joking at the end.

Scott chuckles and playfully pushes Stiles. "You know your _lover_ could do the same." Scott jokes. Stiles' cheeks turns pink when Scott emphasizes the word lover. "He isn't my! We only kissed once! He may not even like me like that. But now I guess I feel drawn to him, maybe my wolf is too. I have this enhanced feeling that wasn't there before. It's like any time I've thought about him in this time that I have been turned, its...well its like my wolf shouts at me to run to him, embrace him." _mate with him._ Stiles thinks, keeping that part silent.

They slowly walk up the steps to Jorrvaskr. Stiles finds it has a different aura than it did before. It feels more like hope than it did before. Stiles thinks it is all the wolves in one place, how it's how he is part of this large pack, soon to be a part of Derek's pack bond. Stiles opens the door and his emotions run everywhere, all of the scents of his pack hits him. One standing out more than the others. _Derek_. The scent was almost too much and drove him wild. Derek's scent was like leather, pine, and well, Derek. It was like the wolf in his head was screaming _want. mate. alpha._ Stiles spots Derek who seems to be looking at him strange. Stiles feels a pull, and moves to Derek probably faster than he should, embracing him, almost shoving his face in Derek's neck, inhaling.

Derek looks up to see Scott in the doorway, also notably taking in the newly added element to Stiles' scent. "What happened!" Derek almost yells at Scott. Scott's facial expression falls, guilt on his face. "I-I...I didn't had to...I couldn't let him die!" Scott said. Talia now made an appearance, exiting her room as soon as she heard the commotion. She knew right away what had happened once the smell had hit her. Stiles was turned. Stiles found himself staying silent and letting Scott do the talking. He just stayed in Derek's embrace, letting the scent keep him from panicking like he knows he would if Derek wasn't here.

Derek just holds onto Stiles, letting him nuzzle into his neck. He feels the pull he's had for towards Stiles for so long, he found its amplified now that Stiles was turned. Derek and Talia listen as Scott explains the story of what happened. When it got to the parts that involved Allison, Stiles cut in, covering for Scott. Telling some of the rest of the story without including Allison, but when it got to the part of him being turned. He let Scott take over again because it was still too fresh, too painful.

When it was all out in the open and had some time to sink in for the prying ears that were supposed to hear, Talia finally spoke up. "Well first off, Stiles, son I am so sorry that this happened to you. The gift is supposed to be a choice. An option. While I am glad you're still here, I feel sympathy for you. That being said you're now a new born wolf. It is apparent that you already have some control, which I am sure Scott helped you with. I know I said you could test the waters and decide whose pack you wanted to join, but now you're a wolf. You need an alpha, so I'm sorry I am afraid I am going to have to have your answer now, and then you will be given the pack bite immediately, bonding you to the alpha you choose forever, or until the death of the alpha, or if you break the bond you would turn into an omega, eventually destined to turn feral." Talia says educating Stiles a little more on pack dynamics. "Well luckily I've made my decision." Stiles says with a weak smile. Derek looks at him, breaking the embrace that they had been keeping since the half Breton had got to Jorrvaskr.

Stiles looks at Derek, then at Scott, and then at Talia. "I choose Derek as my alpha." Stiles says, directing his statement at both Talia and Derek. Talia smiles. "Well it's decided then, Derek if you want to take Stiles to your room and give him the pack bond, then that will be that, and then tomorrow you guys can head to the forest to work on Stiles' control more. Oh and Stiles, you should probably sleep in Derek's room tonight. The new bond will have you needing to be close to your new alpha." the strong woman walks away, motioning her finger for Scott to follow. They go into her room. Stiles figures she is going to have a talk with him, but Stiles tries not to use his newly obtained hearing to eavesdrop. He just follows Derek down to his living quarters. On the way down they pass Peter who winks at Stiles. "Well I guess we have a new pup around the house. Derek try to keep the noise down with him in your room, all of us don't need to hear you bedding him." Peter says, devilish grin growing on his face. Both Stiles and Derek's face were tinged in pink this time. "I'm just giving him a pack bite uncle." Derek says sternly. _Yeah, that's all this is. A pack bite, nothing more. Derek hadn't done anything since the kiss, sure we haven't had time, but if he really wanted me he would have spoke up"_ Stiles thinks to himself.

Stiles and Derek enter Derek's room, closing the door behind them. "So how does this work? I mean.. I know you have to bite me to begin a bond but is there any ritual to it or any specific place to bite?" Stiles asks. Derek motions to the two sets sitting across from each other with a small table in between. They both sit down before Derek speaks. "There isn't a ritual. And as for the biting, well it's kind of up to our wolves. Me as an alpha go around smelling you and you just kinda react. My wolf will try nipping at you and if your wolf doesn't want the bond mark there, your instincts will have you move. If you were a human, you would have complete control of where your mark would be, but since you're a wolf, your wolf gets a say." Derek says before preparing himself. "Well okay, let's get this done, I don't know about you but I sure am hungry." Stiles chuckles.

Derek has Stiles stay sitting down in the chair while he approaches him. Derek sniffs in the intoxicating smell. It smells of sweet rolls, fresh flowers and the scent unique to Stiles himself. The Hale boy sniffs around and takes Stiles' hand going to inspect his wrist. Derek figures he would try here first since the wrist or the hip is where pack mates accept the bite. Derek's fangs come out and he goes in for Stiles' wrist when the boy jerks his hand away. "Woah. That didn't even feel like I had control over my arm just then." Stiles says, Derek going back in, but this time leaning over Stiles' legs, his wolf bends down to try for a bite on the hip, when suddenly Stiles kicks Derek back. "Holy shit, I am so sorry!" Stiles says rushing to apologize. Derek and his wolf try random places after that, one after one slowly getting rejected, until he was hovering over Stiles's neck, near the junction of his collarbone and the rest of his neck on his right side. Derek's wolf took right over, sinking his teeth in, Stiles bearing his neck, as if his wolf wanted this as well.

The surge of emotion hit Stiles like a brick wall. He could now sense not only the bond with his alpha, but the other betas in the pack. It felt weird, but calming at the same time. He could better sense Derek's emotions through more than just scent. "Well this is...interesting. If i'm completely honest I am kind of overwhelmed and may freak out. How do you guys handle all these emotions. How do you determine who's is who?" Stiles says, holding a hand to his head. "Practice. Now let's get you some food, new born wolves have big appetites. Can you stand? I could go get you something for you." Derek gets up to leave and just go get Stiles some food, but Stiles stops him clinging to his arm. "Oh..Sorry. I think it's the bond. I feel more clingy all of a sudden. I think I can manage going to get food. I think the rest of the day I would just like to read some of my mom's journals to see if she knew stuff about bonding like this. I can't recall if she did, and I haven't read her journals in a long time. She was very good at keeping track of all the knowledge she gained. Its part of the reason why I am so good at magic." Stiles says, getting up and dragging Derek with him to go get food. They pass Peter again who is sitting in the hallway on the far chair like a creep. "Oh Derek, congrats" Peter winks.

The rest of the day goes on fairly normal for the circumstances, Stiles learns the smells of the wolves that are not on missions, he figures out who's bond is who's in his pack, carving each one of their scents into his mind. Stiles reads most of the day, getting lost in his mom's journals. He hung out in Derek's room, letting Derek read some of his mother's journals as well. Derek may not be the brightest like Vilkas, who Stiles notes smells like the polar opposite of Derek regardless of if they're fraternal twins, but Derek can tear through books almost as fast as Stiles can. The clock was nearing 11 o'clock when Derek yawns. Stiles realizes he is fairly tired as well, being a newly turned and newly bonded wolf will do that to a person. Stiles exits the room and returns with a sleeping roll.

Derek just looks at him weird. "What are you doing?". Stiles looks confused. "I am about to sleep, why?" Derek grabs the sleep roll off the ground and rolls it back up. "What are you?" _Oh. He doesn't want me sleeping in here. Even though his mom..._ Derek then speaks up. "You're sleeping in my bed." is all Derek says. "No. You don't have to...I don't want you on the floor.. I can sleep in my roll just fine." Stiles says, surely not wanting to impose on Derek. _Unless Derek meant...no he wouldn't mean that._ "No you idiot, we're going to sleep in the bed..together." Derek says semi scowling at Stiles. Derek disrobes to just his undergarments. He figures that is normal for Derek and the Hale boy hops into bed. Stiles removes his tunic and keeps his casual loose fitting 'peasant' pants on over his undergarments. He gets in bed on the opposite side of Derek, kind of glad he isn't around his mortal enemy, _the rug_.

Stiles squirms around trying to get comfortable, but eventually Derek stops him. Stiles figured he was annoyed at Stiles' fighting, but Derek just wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him close. Stiles' wolf is calmed and he found his eyes growing heavier now. "Goodnight sourwolf." Stiles says, drifting to sleep. Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't smiling in the dark, being able to hold Stiles like this. When he found out he had almost lost his potential mate he freaked out inside. He hadn't even been able to tell him how he felt, and if Stiles died, he wouldn't know what to do, but now he was a wolf, and bonded with him, and maybe one day they will bond in other ways. _. ._ Derek's wolf repeated in his brain. Derek snaps out of his trance and buries his face in Stiles head, inhaling the scent. By now their scents are mixing together more being in such close proximity. "Goodnight Stiles." Derek says before drifting off to slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Pack Bonds

_25th of Morning Star, Sundas_

Morning came and Stiles felt content. He felt warm and was surrounded by a scent he couldn't figure out what it was at first, then he realized he was in Derek's bed. Derek's arms around him. He realized what the scent was, it was the unique scent created when his and Derek's mixed together. Stiles moves out of Derek's arms to turn to face the boy. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" Derek says, giving Stiles a smile. _I feel good. Given the circumstances, maybe I will truly feel good if I just act like I actually feel good._ Stiles thinks to himself. "Good morning Sourwolf. I actually feel good, that may just be the pack bond and being around my alpha, but I feel content." The boy says, not wanting to be the first one out of bed. Not wanting to leave Derek's side, leaving the closeness. Stiles shifts again in bed and is hit with a slightly uncomfortable feeling. It is his neck, where the pack bond was. It was still sore.

Derek had explained that since the bite was from an alpha, it would heal like a normal wound, and because it was a pack bite, magic wouldn't heal it any faster. Stiles winced slightly at the pain it brought him, but it was nothing compared to the pain he endured being shot in the chest. Then the pain was like it wasn't there, lessened. Stiles flushed pink when he realized Derek was over him, a hand on his chest, and his tongue licking at the Stiles' bite. The pain wasn't there as much now and Stiles looked Derek in the eyes, contemplating whether to kiss him or not. Stiles decided against the kiss because he wanted to know the Hale boy's feelings before he started to get his hopes up. Derek brushed his hand through Stiles' hair, and got out of bed. _The things you do to me._ Stiles thought as he peered over at Derek, who was still just in his underwear. _Is that the outline of..._ Stiles blushed red, shifting his thoughts to something else besides a very attractive Derek. It was fairly hard for Stiles to resist getting turned on, but he knew by now being around wolves for a while that they could smell arousal.

Stiles almost jumps out of bed, rushing to shuck his tunic on and avert his eyes from Derek, who was taking his time getting his clothes on. Derek spoke up again after he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "So after breakfast I was thinking we head straight for the woods. The bond is still new and shifting together would help strengthen it, as well as help you learn control. I also want to talk about things...And well see what your wolf looks like." Derek said, finally fully dressed. "O-Okay. Well come on Der, let's get going. I am starving. Stiles didn't realized he was basically dragging Derek after he went to leave the room. _I guess a good night's sleep didn't get rid of the clinginess._ Stiles thought.

When they got upstairs, it was Derek who was leading this time, Stiles right behind, clutched onto Derek's arm. Luckily mostly everyone was still asleep, so there was no one to question why Stiles was clingy. Stiles wasn't worried about those in the circle, he was worried about people getting the wrong idea about him and Derek. Stiles just had a feeling, the constant voice in his head telling him that he wasn't good enough for Derek. _I am too weak to be his mate_. He thought. Talia was sitting across the room, looking like she was packed and ready to depart on a mission. Stiles wished he could get to see her fight some time. Derek had told him stories of her on the missions he went on him with. He would mention how shifted or not Talia would fight with honor and grace. "Son I am surprised." Talia said, staring at Stiles, specifically his poorly covered neck. "Errr...What do you mean mother?"Derek says genuinely confused, sitting down, Stiles following suit. "Nevermind. I have some business to attend to, I will be back in a couple of days. Make sure he gains control, the full moon is approaching. Stiles I have nothing but confidence in your skills, so don't let me down okay?" Talia says, getting up, he noticed Laura was following, saying their goodbyes and heading into the living quarters to most likely to the same to the others.

Stiles and Derek ate in silence, Tilma attempting to make idle conversation to them as they ate. Tilma had been maid of the Companions for years, so it hadn't taken her much time to figure out about wolves. Something that struck Stiles as weird was when she congratulated him on the bite. Stiles thought 'sure I have an alpha now, but why congratulate?'. He brushed it off like it was nothing. Derek decided it was a good time for them to separate so Stiles could try to control himself, and be able to walk to the forest without people staring at the two boys if Stiles was glued to Derek.

Hesitantly Stiles lets go of Derek and goes to get some gear, as well as change his clothes. Once both boys were ready to go they said their goodbyes and headed toward the forest. Stiles was stopped in his tracks immediately. He was grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace. "Don't you ever scare us like that again boy." Melissa said. She went on to inform him that Scott came to her sometime yesterday, afraid and guilty for not being able to protect his friend. The McCall boy omitted the werewolf details, but kept the having to save Stiles. The boy apologized and promised to visit her soon.

The boys then set off for the forest. On the way there, Stiles notices they're walking along the river, with the current. It eventually starts getting deeper. Stiles may not be in the best mood considering he is a werewolf against his will, but he does take the time to be his usual self and fool around with his friend a little. Stiles stops in his tracks, staring deeply into the water. Derek notices the boy stop and sets down his gear to also try to see what Stiles is looking at. "What is it? What do you see?" Derek says trying to get a closer look. "Don't you see it?" Stiles snickers. "See what?" The Hale boy responds. Suddenly Stiles shoves Derek in the water. "You soaking wet of course!" He blurts out.

Derek gets up from the water and lets out a small grunt. The acts unaffected, but then tackles Stiles into the water. Stiles emerges to the surface, feeling refreshed by the water rather than cold. He accounts that to the change in body temperature that comes with being a wolf. Derek decides that the forest can wait a little while they can cool off in the river. "So I was thinking we could bathe here before going heading into the forest. I don't know about you but I have went a couple days without bathing. The heat is starting to get to me, and clothes sticking to me isn't very ideal." Derek says, pulling the wet tunic off his body.

Stiles is in a daze watching Derek strip. Stiles does the same. Trying not to find it awkward _or arousing_ that he was about to bathe near Derek. Derek wades into the river, until the water is up to his chest. He then loses his undergarment and shucks it to the pile of his other closes. Stiles grabs two bars of soap he has packed away for when he may need to wash during missions. He tosses the dry soap bar at Derek who catches it. Stiles removes his own clothes before entering the water, trying not to oggle Derek's nude body. He tries not to watch as Derek wets the soap, bringing it to his body to lather himself up.

Stiles tried to focus on washing himself, but it seemed to be failing. He barely had got any soap on his body when he happened to glance over to see Derek's hand wandering down to lather his...Stiles doesn't even notice the soap slip from his hands. He tried chancing after it but the current was too fast. When he turned to face Derek, the Hale boy's hand was on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles let out a shiver. He had never been touched by anyone while they were both nude before. Then Derek proceeded to bring his soap bar to Stile's hand for him to use. "Here." Stiles doesn't say anything, because he is zoned out. _Derek is really close, and his leg is brushing up against mine._ The half Breton thinks. "You know you really should focus more, you could get so much more done, and faster if you didn't zone out all the time." Derek says, taking the initiative to lather soap on Stiles' chest.

Pink erupted on Stiles' face. _He is washing me._ Stiles' face looks shocked. "What? I wasn't that dirty that I contaminated the soap. You were also taking forever and I would like to talk about some things, and I would prefer to talk while I am not waiting forever for you to bathe.' Derek says, now washing Stiles' back. Stiles tried not to take note of how close Derek was, chest brushing against his back as the boy lathered his back. _He is trying to kill me._ Stiles thought. Next thing they knew Stiles was swimming as fast he could down river. Derek followed. Stiles was facing away from Derek, in a position that had him curling inward. "What is it Stiles? Whats wrong? Are you maintaining control? Let me help." Derek said. _Help_? Stiles got even redder than he was before. Derek was now close enough to Stiles to know what was going on. Stiles was radiating arousal. "Oh." was all Derek said, turning Stiles to face him.

Stiles now was freaking out because he didn't know how Derek was going to react. Usually Stiles could control it but the combination of events and Derek touching him had began to turn him on past the point of which Stiles could resist. "I'm sorry!" Stiles says desperately, making himself small, not knowing what to expect from the alpha. Derek makes him stand up, and before Stiles could say anything else Derek's mouth was on his. Electricity was dancing all over Stiles' lips, he had ached for this again. Hoped that this wouldn't be the last time either. In the future the boy would probably make a joke about how being in water makes Derek kiss crazy, but in that moment he just focuses on Derek's lips.

Derek breaks the kiss, turning away from him. _Oh no I did something wrong._ Stiles thought, starting to freak out. "I-I I think we should get going. We need to practice your shifting, and talk about things, and if we remain like this I am afraid  I will be the one to lose control." Derek says letting out a quiet possessive growl at the end.

Stiles awkwardly puts back on his clothes and they walked in silence, heading up to the forest line in the nearby mountain. When they get far enough into the treeline Derek finds a rock and sits down on it. "You know I am not good with words right?" Derek blurts out, catching Stiles off guard. "I guess. You just seem like the actions are more important than words kind of guy." Stiles replies. "Then why haven't you tried telling me how you felt?" Derek said, a wash of hurt on his face. "I know you have a lot to deal with but why didn't you say anything about it." He says again. "Derek what do you mean. You said you would talk about the kiss later. I figured would just not say anything until then. I figured I would wait for you to let me down so I didn't waste my time telling you my feelings for you. Derek frowns at Stiles, he wasn't going to turn him down. He wanted nothing more than to explore more of their feelings. Maybe not ask for his hand in marriage, but have a relationship with Stiles. _Become lovers and mates, and then eventually marry_. Derek thought to himself.

Derek brought Stiles into an embrace, wondering how long the boy was thinking he was going to reject Stiles' feelings. "I wasn't going to turn you down. I was going to tell you how much a care about you...but I am so bad at words, I tried to show you how I felt by kissing you, but I should have said something as well. Stiles I really want to be with you. Even if it just starts out by courting. I want to be more than friends with you, but I can never convey my feelings. I- I am just scared of being hurt again I didn't know how I could try and get in another relationship after Kate." Derek says. Stiles tightening the embrace they had. "I feel the same. It sounds crazy but I started getting feelings for you since we rekindled our friendship, I had a crush on you back then as well. I didn't say anything but I never thought you would return the feelings. I always thought that I wasn't good enough. Weak. Undesirable. There was already so much band stuff happening in my life I just wanted to rather not know than have another bad thing be sprung upon me." Stiles says.

Derek then kisses Stiles, soft and tender. "So what do you think about us courting?" Derek lets out, forehead leaned against Stiles'. "I-I I'd like that." Stiles says backing up and putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Haha I guess we should practice control though right? To be honest with you there has been a couple times I felt like I was about to shift." The boys says, looking at his feet. Derek nods and thinks it is wise that they don't try anything more anyways. Their relationship had literally just began officially and he didn't want to push things so fast.

The Hale boy agrees and they spend the rest of the day learning control. They tie their gear up in a tree and shift into their full wolf forms. Derek admiring how Stiles' wolf looks. He thinks about how natural Stiles is as a wolf, and how easy control is coming to him. When he had turned Isaac, there was a couple times the boy had half shifted in the middle of Whiterun. Stiles and Derek run through the forest, wolves playfully racing each other and nipping at each other. They also hunt and take down a deer, having that for dinner. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't like the rush of hunting. He wasn't sure if that was just his would enjoying the chase or the fact that he was bonding with Derek in an activity besides a mission. Nightfall approaches and neither have them have shown any signs that they want to return to Whiterun, they both were enjoying the bond, the rush, each other too much to return. So they don't. Stiles notices their amulets shining in the moonlight that breaches the trees. They had returned to their clothes so they could be around them when they woke up. Derek was the first to stretch his wolf form out, laying down, whining for Stiles to join him. Stiles' wolf responded by leaning and licking Derek's muzzle, and then proceeding to lay down, snuggling into Derek's side. Stiles ponders to himself if he were still human, would the goddess Mara had still brought them together? Would their souls have been bound in life or death? He stops pondering when he hears the light snore of Derek's wolf. They both fall asleep, distorted moonlight washing over them through the trees. Mara's Divine grace looking after the two newly courting wolves.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Discoveries

26th of Morning Star, Morndus

Stiles was the first to awake, feelings warm and cold at the same time. He felt a furnace warming his back, but a cool breeze brushing against his bare skin. That feels nice, breeze cool against my skin. Wait where is... Stiles thinks realizing he was nude. He recalled that Derek and him fell asleep together. That means that is... Stiles turns red when he realized that Derek's nude form is behind him, snuggling against him, holding him. Stiles feels awkward, he just knows he will get aroused, but he can't help but want to stay like that for as long as possible.

Derek shifts closer to Stiles in his sleep. Stiles can feel heat against his bare bottom, he turns redder than before, getting aroused and also noting Derek's morning wood arousal. Stiles really wanted to do things with Derek, but they haven't even started to court yet, and Stiles wanted to do things right. So the half Breton moves his body away from Derek, causing him to awaken. "What..? Oh..haha sorry. We're both men, it happens." Derek says, sitting up and reaching for his undergarments.

The boys spend a while talking about how their courting is going to go and come to an agreement. They decided they would not court in secrecy, since some people, especially pack would catch on right away. The most affection to be shown was kissing, since they had already passed that iceberg twice. They decided that the rolls would be shared, sometimes Derek would be the part of the gentleman and court Stiles, and sometimes it would be Stiles. As for intimacy they decided to wait, and slowly build their relationship and both approve when they wanted to go to the next step. Finally they agreed to wear their amulets of Mara around each other, indicating to people that they were courting each other and not available, because when they weren't around each other, they wouldn't be wearing the amulets.

Derek and Stiles approach their way to Whiterun, holding hands. They figured they could do that since going around courting would mean people would stare anyways, so they just decided not to give a fuck. They pass a couple Whiterun guards on the way to Jorrvaskr, most of them nod their head at Stiles, the occasional one saying 'May Mara's grace bless you.' Derek opens the door to Jorrvaskr and Stiles drags him by the hand inside.

The first one to notice them is Scott, who looked like he had been waiting their return. He smiles and walks up to them as they were setting their gear down. "Hey buddy! So you guys finally talked about it." Scott says, now moving in front of Derek. "If you hurt him I will rip your throat out with my teeth. I mean it Derek I will hunt you down." Scott said, flashing his eyes red to show his 'alpha' authority. "Calm down Scott, we're just courting right now anyways." Stiles says, immediately coming to Derek's 'rescue'. Next to approach the group was Erica who just walked by making a comment to Derek that didn't make any sense to Stiles. "Pay up." was all She said. The next thing Stiles knew he was being embraced by a very happy Isaac. "Yay! I knew there was something between you two!" Stiles just smiles, he thinks they boy is so clingy, but Derek said it was because of the pack bond, as well as the boy's past. Now that Isaac had found a new family in the Companions, reteaching himself affection coming from an abusive home had made him more touchy feely than most wolves.

Stiles still had Derek's hand in his, Isaac now moved positions to lean on Stiles while they all caught up and made conversation. "So enough about you two, let's hear about how control went Stiles? You were pretty good a couple days ago for being just a newborn, but what about now? Derek teach you about anchors and such? Or were you two busy with other things...?" Scott said, playfully poking Stiles' chest. Derek just got a semi grumpy face while Stiles punched Scott in the arm. "You just think you're SO funny don't you. Well I am in complete control but if I lose it, I'll make sure I lose control on your arm so you have nothing to pound the horker meat with..." Stiles says feeling quite proud of his witty comeback. Isaac bursts into laughter, while Derek lightful chuckles and smiles showing his grin. Stiles would totally pay all of his Companion earnings to see Derek smile like that more often.

The boys were about to go downstairs to put their gear away when Peter came up to them. "Dear nephew I know you're getting all lovey with your new mate, but I am afraid a mission has come up and you and Cora need to go take care of it. I would go myself, but I have a bounty in Morthal for hitting on a little under half of the village. Can you believe that? No one knows how to take a compliment in these dark times. Anyways you and Cora should probably leave later today. At least that will give you sometime with your mate. Don't have too much fun" Peter says giving Derek a paper with more information on the time sensitive mission. He winks at them both and walks away. "He isn't my mate! Were just courting you perv! No wonder there is a bounty on your ass." Derek says slight annoyance on his face. His uncle pissed him off sometimes, always taking advantage of any moment to embarass his nephew. "Right just courting..." Peter says casually from across the room.

Derek takes Stiles downstairs now and they put their stuff away, not separating for a moment. "Isaac, Scott come here." Derek says, knowing that no matter where they were in Jorrvaskr they would hear. A few moments later Scott and Isaac enter Derek's room, Stiles and Derek are sitting on Derek's bed, Stiles cuddled up next to him while he reads some of his moms journals. "What is it boss?" Isaac says, imitating an imperial soldier 'attention' pose. "You probably heard Peter. He has a mission he assigned me to do with Cora. Since my mom is still on a mission that means he's in charge of assigning missions. So I don't really have a choice. I'm leaving tonight, so if neither are you are leaving for a mission tonight or tomorrow you should probably look after Stiles. The pack bond is Still new and he at least need a pack member around. Erica and Boyd can help. Scott you're his best friend and from what I've heard you call him your brother. So all of you can help him, he could get very emotional and sad with the alpha so far away. The wolf may think I am abandoning Stiles when I am not. You remember your first time without me right Isaac. They found you hiding under your bed. Well I want to make sure Stiles has someone here this time." Derek says, petting Stiles hair because he could hear Stiles' heartbeat increasing, no doubt getting nervous.

The two boys sitting in the chairs across from Derek's bed just nod in agreement, Scott wanting to be there for his friend, still wanting to make sure he looks out for Stiles, since he still thought it was his fault in the first place. "Sure boss, we can do that thing that we do sometimes that your uncle makes fun of us for. What did he call it? A puppy pile? Said it was because we looked like a bunch of pups bunched together on the floor with a pile of sleep rolls." Isaac says, getting excited. Isaac doesn't ask for much, but he definitely wanted to ask for more puppy piles. Being around pack really did help Isaac heal.

Stiles likes that idea. Actually ever since Stile's father has died everything has moved so fast, but one of the things he has taken to gain comfort from is not sleeping alone. Whether it be sleeping with Derek, or even not sleeping alone like in the general sleeping area. "I like the sound of that! This pack bond thing has it kind of hard not to be around this big guy. More especially because of our feelings too I think" Stiles blurts out.

Derek and Stiles exit Jorrvaskr, Derek had told Stiles that they were going to spend the day together courting until he had to leave. Stiles had no idea what Derek had in mind, but he was happy the Hale boy wanted to get in some courting before he had to leave. Stiles was being led by Derek, dragging him along by his hand. They got to the steps approaching Dragon's Reach and Stiles wondered what they were doing there. Derek had said it was a surprise and they reached a patch of grass to the side of Dragon's Reach, almost towards the back secluded from prying eyes.

The Hale boy produces some cured meat, as well as some cheese. He lays out a blanket out on the ground. "I figured instead of going to eat at the inn that we could just eat outside in a place that means something to the both of us." Derek says, sparking Stiles' memory about this area. He remembers his dad telling him to play while he went to attend to business down in the barracks. He remembers his mom being out on a research study in Winterhold at this time so it had just been him and his father for a couple days. Then he remembers Talia walking up the steps to Dragonsreach, Stiles just waiting on the edge staring at the water nearby. Stiles noticed the boy at Talia's side, trying to get away from her hand. She had told the boy alright, and let him go so he could go play while she had to speak with the Jarl at the time.

The two boys had introduced each other, Stiles haven't yet developed his preferred name. He just used Genim, and he eventually hated his name and changed it about halfway through Derek and Stile's friendship at the time. They played in that area of grass for half of the day before Derek's mom emerged from her meeting with the Jarl, probably discussing companion business. Derek and Stiles make a habit from then on to play there when they both had to wait there. They also had made plans sometimes to meet in the center circle and hang around there if they were available to play so the other would know.

Stiles realizes he's zoned out when he feels a quick peck on his lips. He blushes and smiles at Derek. "I haven't really been here since we were kids. When you had to go train I thought you had moved or something. Or didn't want to see me. I was down for a while until I met Scott. He helped me. But now you're back and I get to have both of my best friends. Sure you've grown and we've been apart but I never stopped considering you my friend, and I'll be honest I probably didn't know it then but I'm pretty sure I had a crush on you. Nothing serious of course we were kids, but I wanted to hold hands and innocent stuff like that." The boy says, slightly embarrassed. Derek just smiles brightly. He takes Stiles' hand in his. "Well I guess I have lost time to make up for." Derek said as Stiles just beamed a gracious smile at him.

The two spend some time talking about their past, some of the games they would play, as well as some what they considered to be their favorite times together. Stiles' was the time that he had just studied frost magic. It had been a really hot day in Whiterun, and Stiles wanted to cool him and Derek down so he decided to try the frost spell he was used to. The boy had underestimated how potent the spell could get and it left a 10ft radius around them covered in frost/snow, as well as a shivering semi ice covered Derek. The rest of their time together they had spent making snow angels and having snowball fights.

Derek's favorite time with Stiles was when they were playing near Dragon's Reach. The Hale boy had talked Stiles into jumping from the top steps of the waterfall, into the water below. He had promised it wasn't that far a jump and that no harm would come to either of them. Stiles hesitantly agreed. They were about to jump when Derek noticed Stiles looking over the edge, and he lost his footing, and slipped, Derek immediately grabbing him and falling down with him, Derek essentially shielding Stiles from impact, since they were slightly falling towards the right of the water. Luckily no harm came to Stiles, Derek on the other hand had broke his arm, it impacted with the edge of the small body of water. This isn't why it was Derek's favorite day though. It was his favorite of because Stiles' actions.

When Stiles had noticed his friend's pain, he dragged him out of the water and began a healing spell. Sure Derek was a born wolf and could have healed on his own, but it really meant something to Derek because not even his mother had ever done that for him as a kid. She stopped 'babying' him at a young age because born wolves have their healing powers from birth. Stiles of course didn't know he was a werewolf, but it still shocked Derek to have someone to come and help him the way Stiles did. He would always just how delicate and tender Stiles acted and treated Derek like he was fine glass cutlery. The rest of that day was mostly a blur to Derek because he only remembered his favorite part, but from what he does remember, The two boys get in trouble by their parents for jumping off from a high place. Talia getting mad at him because if Stiles hadn't healed him it could have revealed he was a wolf, because he would have healed almost just as quick as Stiles had healed him.

Time flies by, food long gone, and it was approaching time for Derek to head back to Jorrvaskr and pack his gear. "I had a really fun time today Der, it reminded me of the old times, except now we're something more, and now I don't have to question why there is fur coming out of your ears." Stiles says, laughing at his own joke. Derek just huffs. "You know there's probably fur coming out of yours too. You're a wolf too you know so dog jokes aren't really effective now." Derek says, getting up after they had packed their blanket and trash away. He offers a hand to Stiles who takes it and lifts himself up, not letting go of Derek's hand.

They walk back to Jorrvaskr holding hands and leaving into one another. Stiles figured this was the last physical contact he would get with Derek for a day or two, so he wants to get in as much as possible. Upon entering the building they notice Cora who is sitting already waiting for Derek. Stiles' wolf probably knew it was drawing closer for Derek to leave, and suddenly Stiles found himself being entirely more clingy. Holding onto Derek's arm and following close, occasionally burying his face in Derek's neck.

Derek finally has all of his stuff together, he frowned because he knew what was coming. Hopefully Stiles could let him go without too many difficulties. He was in his room trying to move his bed to the far side of the room so there would be room for the upcoming 'puppy pile'. Stiles was making things difficult because they boy had now taken to holding onto him by the waist. "Der you smell nice you know that? Like really good." Stiles says, clearly intoxicating himself on the scent of his alpha. "I would be careful with what you say, Erica or Isaac might not let you live it down. Might poke fun at you, but I think it's cute you like my scent so much." Derek says, turning around grabbing Stiles' waist bringing him into a kiss.

Isaac appears and is now greeting the two boys. "They boss, hey Stiles. Cora is getting impatient so you might want to hurry up and get going. Don't worry I'll make sure this pup stays under control. I can get to know him better too! I can also tell him all of the alphas most embarrassing secrets." Isaac says, patting Stiles on the head giving Derek a devilish grin. Derek just rolls his eyes and turns to Stiles. "I will be back either tomorrow or the day after. The pack will be here to help you with my absence so try not to freak out." The boys says kissing Stiles and then embracing him.

Derek had gone and now it was just Isaac and Stiles left in Derek's room. "So what do you want to do until we get tired pup, Scott and the others will probably be down soon." Isaac says, going to grab a book off Derek's book shelf. "You know that I am older than you right?" Stiles retorts. Isaac just laughs. "Yeah but you've been a wolf for a shorter period of time. So you're basically a pup." The boy says poking Stiles on the nose. Stiles huffs, but admires how affectionate and caring the boy is.

Stiles finds himself hopping on Derek's bed to the side of the room, laying face down into Derek's pillow. For a moment he forgets he isn't alone, for a moment he forgets that Derek isn't there. He just inhales his scent, calming his wolf down. He wonders when the bond won't have such a potent effect on him. Stiles likes Derek but he doesn't want to be this dependent on Derek to be around because he knows he can't always be around. Stiles is brought back to his surroundings when Isaac sits on the opposite side of the bed. "Pup you've got it bad. But I think it's adorable, I haven't seen Derek this happy since Paige. Also just so you know Erica and I agreed to refer to you as pack mom if you and Derek ever get married. Mostly because you basically already are, from the missions we went on you spent more time worrying about when we got hurt than yourself, and you knew we were wolves." Isaac says and Stiles just rolls his eyes. Stiles finds his eyes growing heavy, being in Derek's bed, near his scent is calming, and being in his bed is more calming. It was only 7, and Isaac may have been conversing with him but he drifts off to sleep.

The calm sleep was short lived, because what Stiles thought would just be a short nap turned for the worst. It had been a while since he had a nightmare, a bad one that it, but this one hit him hard. Almost as hard as some of the nightmares he'd had after his dad had passed. His dream self is faced with one of his fears, his dad, seeming to be stumbling home from a meadery just like he remembers, but this time it is different, instead of them having a conversation about the man stopping his drinking. Jon starts yelling at Stiles. Some of the dream Jon's words strike a cord, some of the highlights being 'You killed your mother, You killed me, Now you can't even see us. You're nothing but a filthy wolf now. Destined to go to where all the monsters of this world go, You're not a hero, You're a monster.' Stiles starts breaking down and the dream takes a shift. He's now faced with the forest. It is nighttime and Stiles is staring through night vision eyes.

A few moments into this part of the dream Stiles finds himself cornered by two wolves. One of them had mentioned how Stiles doesn't belong in this world, in Hircine's hunt, that he is too weak to deserve to hunt with them, that he doesn't deserve to be mated to an alpha. The two wolves were about to tear him apart when he returns to reality. Isaac has noticed the first stirs in his sleep, he didn't think anything of it until he starts to hear whimpers. The whimpers escalate to sobs, and before he knew it by instinct the clutched onto the boy, shaking him awake. He rubs circles into Stiles back, the boy now awake, crying rather hard. He can hear Scott pounding down the stairs. "It's okay Stiles it was a nightmare. None of it was real. Everything is fine now. Scott is coming to keep us company, Erica and Boyd had came in here but you were asleep, they said they'd be back later." Isaac says, holding the boy.

Isaac wanted to make sure Stiles knew someone cared and understood what he was going through. After he was saved from his father's grasp he had tons of nightmares. Scott enters the room as Isaac is trying to calm Stiles down. Scott has seen Stiles like this before. When they boy things too hard about the bad things in his life, or when he has nightmares he tends to shut down. He tends to cry and panic, and now that he was a wolf by force it would only make his emotions heightened and that much harder to control. Isaac maneuvers Stiles into a sitting position on the bed. The boy looks out of it and his eyes are closed, tears streaming down his face. In Stiles' mind he is just continuously thinking about the nightmare, it playing on a loop in his mind.

Stiles finally breaks further, moments later. He began to sob and tried going into the fetal position, trying to make himself smaller. "Stiles it is okay. Were here. You don't need to be scared, breathe with me okay?" Scott says as he tries to get Stiles to breathe with him. He notices the boy's eyes flash between colors, he was obviously not fully in control. Eventually Scott gets Stiles breathing in sync with him, then the half Breton finally speaks. "I-I-I'm just so weak. I couldn't...I couldn't.." Stiles couldn't finish before a sob yet again left his mouth. Isaac and Scott just shhh'd him and rubbed circles in his back. "I couldn't...I can't see them again..I'm weak. I couldn't defend myself against a damn arrow! And now I'm not going to ever see my parents again because I have to go to the hunt. I have to go somewhere where I'll be weak all over again! I will be the one hunted down." Stiles breaks down, trying to get closer to Isaac and Scott, burying his face in Isaac's shoulders.

Scott has Stiles breathe again. "Stiles you're not weak. You're so strong, one of the strongest people I know. Stronger than me even. You have been dealt some shitty hands through your life. You're by no means weak! Even if you could have stopped that arrow, who is to say the second arrow, or one of their swords wouldn't have gotten to you. Stiles you're good at research maybe there is a way to be able to see your parents again. If anyone could find out a way it's you. You're really smart and you already know so much about magic." Scott says, it significantly calms Stiles.

Erica and Boyd enter the room, rather urgently and all but tackle them on the bed. Erica takes to her instincts and takes Stiles in her arms, pushing Scott to the side. Boyd just lends a hand on his shoulder, but now most of his pack was there, united while their alpha was absent. Being around each other helped calm them, helped calm Stiles. Isaac nuzzles into the other side of Stiles.

It takes another half hour for Stiles to calm down fully, and when he does, he actually feels a lot better. Pack togetherness really does calm his wolf, and it also calms himself. Having these people around that care for him really makes things feel better than they might be. The only thing that could make things better is Derek, but he would have to wait for him.

Scott leaves for a moment to go fetch some sleep rolls for them to use. Isaac is excited, and glad that the rest of the pack minus Derek is here. Even Scott's beta Liam showed up. Isaac has started to gain feelings for the boy in secrecy, but since Stiles and Derek has started courting publically around in the Companions, he thinks soon he might tell the boy of his feelings, because in Skyrim it's best to do it sooner than later with all the dangers of the world.

The group is almost settled in their puppy pile when Peter walks in. "How is the little pup doing? I heard some commotion earlier, but I didn't want to intrude. How is that mate bite healing by the way pup." Peter says bluntly. Stiles just thinks how creepy Peter is, why does he have this enfactuation with me and his nephew. Mate bite? Yeah right, like Derek and I were ready for that. Stiles thinks, and then turns to Peter, half sitting up, Isaac sitting up with him resting his chin on his shoulder. Erica takes Stiles' hand. "Very funny Peter, my PACK bite is healing just fine. I wish you'd stop poking fun at your nephew's expense when he isn't even here to defend himself. Derek said we were waiting until Marriage to do the mate bite." Stiles said rolling his eyes at Peter.

Peter looks momentarily confused. "Did Derek ever mention how a mate bite works by chance?" The man says. Stiles shakes his head. "He just said that it is sealed with a bite and usually followed by...well you know...intercourse." Stiles says, turning a shade of pink. Peter damns himself. Derek never should have ran out on him when he tried giving him a wolf's version of the talk. Now the wolf had unknowingly gone and given Stiles a mate bite. "You and Derek are probably are not going to like that I have to say." Peter goes silent. "Well? We wanna get some sleep soon so if you don't mind spitting it out?" Erica says, becoming impatient. "Well It seems as Derek was never informed on the proper way of how a mating bite is made. Typically a mate bite starts the same as a regular pack bite, with a few differences. One being that a mate bite is always on the neck, that way other potential mates know that they're taken. The next is barring of the neck, one party bears the neck in submission and receives the bite. Usually if the mating bite is between two betas they bite each other, but with an alpha, they usually bite the one they mate with. The beta can bite them back to show that the alpha is taken, but it doesn't matter as much as the alpha's bite, because the link created by an alpha's mating bite is one of the strongest a wolf can have, next to the link they establish with children. As for the fucking part, well that just is like consecrating marriage. The marriage already happened, its just a means of making it more real and fun. Like a celebration. So you probably already get what I am hinting at. It probably also explains why you're MORE clingy with Derek. Werewolves mate for life, and whomever you mate with according to legend is the one person you and your wolf were only ever going to pick, the wolf knows and tells you and influences your emotions so a person knows if they know what feelings to look for and have a conscious understanding of the things their wolf makes them feel." Peter says, sighing.

Stiles can't believe his ears. He is mated to Derek? He is werewolf married and neither of them knew about it. If Stiles had grown up a wolf maybe it would bother him more, but he didn't know what to expect anyways, he was just thrown into this essentially. Stiles still couldn't believe he was werewolf married to Derek his Derek . The half Breton was surprised more at the fact that Derek and his wolf had chose him. It confused and excited him all at the same time.

Peter had already left the room before Stiles could answer. He thinks he hears Erica say something about Derek owing her money, but he's still a little out of it to hear. "Are you okay Stiles?" Isaac says, genuinely worried that the kid would break down again, not being given a choice was a touchy subject for Stiles. The boy nods in return. "I'm actually okay. It's actually kind of cool, to be able to know who you're meant to be with." Stiles says, smiling lightly. Isaac smiles and lays back down. Scott puts out the candle lights and lays down. Stiles joins them, he is in the middle of the pile surrounded by his pack. Isaac was the closest to him, an arm over his chest, because Stiles was laying on his back. Boyd was holding Erica who was near Stiles' head, nuzzling near his neck on the opposite side of Isaac. Scott was resting his head on Stiles' stomach, Liam at his side, closer to Isaac then him essentially laying over the boy lying between Scott and Isaac, legs over Scott and his head resting partly on Stiles' side but mostly on Isaac's leg. "So does this mean I can call you Mom now?" Isaac blurts, poking Stiles' chest. Erica lets out a giggle. "Don't test your luck Isaac. I might just have to let you do that and I will make sure I carry you out in my arms around Whiterun, asking all the people if they see how handsome his baby boy is. I'll sit in the main circle and nuzzle you into my bosom and sing you lullabies...The list goes on.." Stiles retorts. Isaac would look terrified if there was light in the room. Stiles just grins and plays with Isaac's curls until he drifts off to sleep, this time not having nightmares. This time he had sweet dreams, of him, Derek, and his pack. Maybe he didn't have to worry about the afterlife just quite yet. Preferably he wanted not having to worry about that for a long time. So he decided to worry about the now, and the only thing the now entails is Derek, and how he is going to react to knowing he accidentally gave him the mating bite.


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt and Protection

_28th of Morning Star, Middas_

For the past couple days of Derek's absence, Stiles has been around at least one pack member. Talia had returned from her business on the 27th. No new missions were available, not that Stiles was up for it. He was a ball of nervousness awaiting Derek's return. Stiles had even taken to talking to Talia about it, and she cursed Peter because she gave him one job to give Derek the 'talk' and he screws it up. Stiles was now sitting upstairs next to Isaac, leaning into him, taking in the scent of pack. It was about a couple hours from Midday, and Stiles hears the aggressive complaining voice of Cora approaching the steps of Jorrvaskr. If the boy was in wolf form his tail would be wagging. He scrambles out of his chair, almost knocking Isaac down.

Derek is entering the door when he is basically tackled by Stiles, who is embracing him and burying his face in Derek's neck. "Well I guessing someone missed me?" Derek said, wrapping his arms around the boy. The Hale boy then kisses Stiles' lips soft and tender. "I'm guessing you haven't been away from the pack at all? You smell like nothing but pack pup, Isaac didn't let you be alone did he? Good." Derek says, having them head down to Derek's room. He mentions how his room now smells like a pack den, and that it is very calming.

Stiles is procrastinating about asking Derek to talk, trying to make excuses in his brain to put the conversation off. The half Breton knows it has to happen though, Derek deserves to know. He approaches the alpha who is putting some of his stuff away and begins to talk but no words leave his lips. "What is it Stiles? You're getting nervous." Derek says, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder to help calm him down. Stiles goes and sits on the bed, patting next to him indicating for Derek to join him.

Derek sits down next to him, starting to get a little uneasy because sitting down for a conversation is never a good sign. "So Peter has told me some interesting information the night you left. It is something we BOTH didn't know and well before you freak out I just need to let you know it's okay. You didn't know." Stiles says, his heartbeat increasing. "Spit it out Stiles." Derek says. Stiles starts to breath faster. "It wasn't a pack bite you gave me..It was a mating bite, Peter said he never got a chance to tell you properly about how mating bites went because you had ran away back then." Stiles starts to see the shock in Derek's face.

Inside Derek's head he started freaking out. He blamed himself, it was his fault that Stiles now had another choice taken from him. His stupidity and naiveness now has Stiles bonded to him for life. Derek doesn't think he heard anything after what Stiles had said, he just ran. He ran out of Whiterun into the woods, he shifted and ran. Derek needed to process this on his own, and he couldn't be around Stiles. It would bring nothing but guilt to him, but in hindsight he would curse himself for it because of his inability to say he wasn't leaving him, that he wanted him, but he just couldn't work out the words.

Stiles hadn't been able to catch up to Derek, because he wasn't expecting the boy to run, to leave him. His emotions start to get the best of him and he runs to his pack downstairs, Isaac, and Erica coming to console the boy. "Don't worry hun, He will come around he just needs time. Derek is bad at words and likes to blame himself for things that aren't his fault." Erica says bringing Stiles in a group hug with Isaac. Stiles calms down and just figures Derek needs time.

A couple hours go by and Derek still wasn't back, but that wasn't the only problem. Stiles and the rest of his pack notices something wasn't right. There was a sound of sword tinks upstairs, and it wasn't behind Jorrvaskr, it was in Jorrvaskr. It wasn't allowed to fight inside the building. All worries were confirmed when they heard Talia's alpha voice. 'All Companions get up here and help! No shifting! Silver Hands are infiltrating Jorrvaskr, they know we can't shift in public, half shift if you have to but don't get caught by outside people.' Stiles and the rest of the pack get nervous.

The run up the stairs to find various companions in sword fights with Silver Hands. The pack had grabbed weapons and headed upstairs to aid the rest of the Companions. The room looked trashed with the main table knocked over, and various items broken, on the floor, or misplaced. Stiles and Isaac have each others back. They engage the first person who approached them. Isaac sung his sword at the guy and Stiles let out a refined spark spell that locked the guy's muscles in place, preventing him from moving. Isaac's sword runs through the Silver Hands body killing the bastard.

The battle goes on for a while, body parties getting injured, but only the Silver Hands has taken casualties. After a while the Silver Hand group takes the hint that they were losing the battle and they should retreat, as well as the Whiterun guards started catching onto the commotion in Jorrvaskr. The final Silver Hand was exiting with several wounds, and then he spoke. "We will be back! With more enforcements, we know you can't transform here without breaking cover, so we will destroy you here, right in the sanctity of your own home! We also sent some nice surprises to your conrads that have left your precious hold." The man says before limping away.

Stiles began to fear for Derek's life, if the Silver Hands had followed Derek from the gate earlier he could be in danger. Once Talia has checked everyone to clear that everyone is living, Stiles runs out with not saying anything, more of his wolf taking control. He ran for the gate, but he took a invisibility potion to make sure no one could follow him. He bolted as fast as he could, trying to find a trail of Derek's scent. Stiles found it after a couple minutes and started following it into the woods, the potion wore off and he figured no one else was around so he shifted into his wolf form and went as fast as he could while he was tracking Derek's scent.

The boy got to tracking him for a good hour before reaching a stream, he waded through it and realized on the other side Derek's scent wasn't as strong. It was masked by the water. He tried going a couple directions to see if he could pick up on it again but it was proving futile. Stiles' mind started to wonder to the thoughts of the Silver Hands doing something to Derek like they did to him. It truly scares him to the bone and he starts to panic, but this time he is alone. He doesn't have his alpha or his pack to help him. _Maybe I shouldn't have came out here alone._ The boy thinks, but he couldn't leave Derek in the Dark. His wolf takes over his panic has triggered an alert response inside of Stiles and he lets out a loud howl. It sounds broken and pained.

Moments later he hears a howl in response. It doesn't sound far off but he doesn't think he can get to him, because he can't move. Thankfully he doesn't have to because a familiar wolf comes to him, nuzzling against him now, calming him. There is probably never a time that Derek _his mate_ will never not calm him down. Once Stiles is calmed, Derek whimpers, licking at Stiles' muzzle. Derek then bites softly at Stiles, trying to get him to follow when Stiles final does. They two stop at a pile of clothes that were clearly Dereks. The boy shifts back and gets his clothes back on. "Stiles I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you by running off." Derek says while petting the boy. "Let's go get your clothes and we can talk okay?" Derek lets out and follows Stiles who heads towards his clothes.

When Stiles shifts back and puts his clothes back on he immediately goes to Derek and hugs him. "I was so worried and scared they got to you." He says, clutching Derek for dear life. "What do you mean? Who?" Derek says confused. He had just thought that Stiles had just had been worried about Derek leaving him. "The- the Silver Hands came and attacked Jorrvaskr! No one from the Companions was killed but there are some injuries. Then one of those bastards said they had people out hunting Companions on missions, well I freaked and bolted to find you." Stiles says, now embracing Derek, mumbling something about never scaring him like that again.

The two boys return to Jorrvaskr and are met by Talia, who is waiting outside to keep a visual of the area surrounding Jorrvaskr. "Derek, Stiles. I had a talk with the rest of the pack and we have made a fairly big decision. I am going to stay here and look over things, but go talk to Vilkas about what is going on." Talia says. They go in to find Vilkas waiting there. He wastes no time. "We are planning an attack on the Silver Hand headquarters. They have came to our home and attacked us. They plan on coming back and we are at a disadvantage being here, we cannot shift without risking being exposed to the hold. So Mother suggested we all go and wipe them out for good, as in the ones who don't abide by the code. Talia things it would make us no better than them to mindlessly take them all out. After us have healed a good amount we're going to set out." Vilkas says and then walked away.

Isaac and Scott approached them next, Scott looked as if he was still healing from a wolfsbane sword wound. Stiles of course went right into pack mom mode and started a healing spell on his best friend. Isaac just nuzzled into Derek's side. "Derek we were worried about you. You blame yourself too much. Did you think about your actions before you even did went through with them? Did you even stop to ask Stiles how he felt about his bite ending up being a mate bite? No. What you did was run. What if they had hurt us, and you weren't here. That matters more than something you weren't even aware you were doing." Scott says, getting serious relief from Stiles' spell.

A little while later things had worked themselves out. Stiles had a talk with Derek about how he doesn't blame the boy for the mate bite. He told him Peter's explanation. "...And so our wolves were destined from the very beginning." Stiles finishes. Derek just smiles and kisses him. "So don't think I'm stuck with you." He points out. Derek nods and bears his neck to Stiles. "What? Peter said we didn't need to bite each other for a bond to be made. The bond was already sealed when you bit me." Stiles says confused. "I want them to know. I want to have a mark like you. So people know we're destined." Derek says. Stiles chuckles at how cheesy the boy is. He just goes for it and let's his wolf guide him to Derek's neck and sinks his teeth in. "So now were mutually werewolf married, we should probably get ready to leave. I heard Talia talking and apparently the Silver Hands have taken to having headquarters in Hircine's Temple so they could easily prey on wolves trying to honor hircine. We need to kill them. Temples are not places for this type of stuff. If someone took over and started defiling the hall of the dead here I would literally want to kill everyone. My father is laid to rest there and I refuse to let someone disturb him or my mother. So let's go kick some ass Derek." The half Breton says, the rest of his pack walking in laughing at Stiles trying to make a heroic speech. Stiles brought his pack and Stiles' into a large group hug, talking about how they needed to fight smart and that none of them were allowed to die because they hadn't gotten to get super close yet. Stiles threatened them with death if they died, which made them laugh. The Silver Hands were in for a rude awakening. The Companions don't take invading their home lightly, nor does a god like their temple defiled.


	9. Chapter 9: The Trials of Hircine

Midnight, 29th of Morning Star, Turdas

The entire Companions, minus some of the injured human members set off to go and rid the world of the dishonorable Silver Hand's. Stiles and his pack are the rear of the large convoy, making sure they weren't being followed form the rear. The way the Companions decided to travel was a main group in the middle with people scouting ahead, people off to the right and left perimeter, and those backing up the rear. Another interesting thing Stiles had learned was about the news that Wuuthrad had been reforged. It was wielded by Talia, who said the leader of the Companions needed to wield it so the strength of Ysgramor was on their side.

The scouters in front had encountered a couple Silver Hands approaching Hircine's Temple. It was up the mountain and the path entailed the dangers of wild animals, excluding wolfs because one flash of the eyes and they're off running, trolls, and Silver Hands. The group was starting to get close, the giant statue of Hircine about a half mile out was a good sign to them, and when Derek got close to the statue his eyes flashed red. He was drawn to it, so he approached it, Stiles and Scott followed, the others continued walking just figuring they were just admiring the statue. Then IT happened.

The three felt a sudden rush upwards as if they were slingshot into the sky. Next thing they knew they actually were in the sky floating, before them was an orb of light. Upon closer examination with their wolf eyes they could see the true face of the being. It was none other than the god Hircine. The god's true form looked like a man with the head of a goat, horns of a deer, and a wolf at his side. "Hello my pups. I bet you're wondering why I have brought you here. Well it's quite obvious isn't it? I am here because we have a way of helping each other. You take care of those foolish people thinking they can defile my temple, along with two other tasks and I will grant you something you all desire. We don't have much time, Your pack will notice your gone. Your first task is to take out the witch staying nearby, she is a very old witch, the one who unleashed my gift into the blood on the first man many years ago, but now she uses those with my gift to do her bidding. I want you to behead her and bring her head with you to my temple. Your next task after that is to take care of the Silver Hands, and after you've rid the world of them, and you make it to my main chambers, put the witch's head into the giant blue fire in the middle of the room, I will let you know what to do from there...and good luck my pups, and may your instincts guide you true and the thrill of the hunt lead you to victory." the god says, the boys still trying to comprehend what was going on. Stiles was still trying to figure out how they were going to get back down when they all blinked and they were in front of the statue again.

The boys catch up to their pack and explain the situation about the god coming to them, and of what he asked of them. So Derek's pack along with Scott's decide to go and face the witch. Talia could hear because they were still in hearing distance and told them to be careful and to join the fight as soon as possible. She also had told them not to let Hircine down, god's only asked of humans if they really had faith in their abilities. So the group diverged from the main group, going to the direction of the witches scent they had gotten wind of. The rest of the group was just going to ignore it because they're more focused on the silver hands.

The witch seemed to staying in a nearby mountain cave, bodies of dead wolves littered the entrance to the cave. It made all of their wolves uneasy. The smell of rotting corpses just added to the uneasy party. Derek and Scott were leading them into the cave since they were the alphas. Stiles was guarding Derek's back, followed by Erica and Boyd. Scott had Liam behind him. Isaac was in between Stiles and Liam. The group walked into the first 'room' of the cave to see more dead wolves, various dead wood elves, and the occasional deer. They try to ignore the sight and continue to the only tunnel in the cave that lead deeper. When they get to the center of a second 'room' they are faced with well over 20 frostbite spiders that descend from the top of the cave ceiling. The wolfs all take to their beta forms and tear the spiders apart. Then a large spider drops from the ceiling. It seems to have a spell cast on it because its exoskeleton looks to be thicker and tougher than the normal frostbite spiders.

Stiles immediately takes to his magic, letting out fireballs the creature's eyes, hoping to impair it while the other pack members took to clawing at the beast. It was a slow process but once they initially got through the tough part, the creature became weaker and weaker. Stiles was the one who made the final blow by running up on the creature and letting a wave of flames leave his hands into the hole in the creature made by his friends.

The creatures they encountered were wood elves, but not normal ones. They were dead ones under a necromancy spell, a kind of magic Stiles refused to use. What is dead should stay dead. Stiles could never bring himself to use such magic because all he could think of is some scum necromancer reanimating his parent's dead bodied to torment him. Stiles knew that lightning magic wasn't very affective on the muscles of dead people so he just decided to half shift and get in on the back wolf fighting that was going on. Stiles would be lying if he said it wasn't a rush fighting alongside his pack, shifted and using each other's presence to make them all better fighters. Derek and Scott could sense this too, even though the two were alpha of a separate sub pack of the Companions, they were fighting like they were a conjoined pack and the connection between the two packs were making them fight in a very effective manner.

Stiles had figured the witch would have defenses, but shrouding herself at the very last chamber of the cave protected by many enemies is not what he expected. If this witch was as strong as Hircine lead them into believing, then why were they having to go through this much trouble to get to her. They were now fighting hagravens the witch had no doubt enslaved. Stiles found these hagravens more disgusting looking than his mother's research had described. Their bodies looked like old women with various raven feathers and claws, but the feathers looked almost infected and putrid. Stiles couldn't stand it so he tried to focus on battling, he chose his sword this time because the hagravens had a resistance to spells. Erica and Boyd had now decided they need their full wolfs to help with the battle because they were starting to feel fatigue from facing so many enemies in one day. The rest were still half shifted, but Isaac was using his sword. It clearly gave him extra strength and stamina in his swings, so Stiles decided to do the same and it proved to aid him.

Isaac was the one to lay the last blow this time, Scott had distracted the last hagraven to aim her fire spells at him while Isaac ran up on the creature and drove his sword through its neck, decapitating it. Stiles being way too pumped with adrenaline high fives Isaac. Derek just rolls his eyes at the two, not being one for overly obnoxious victory gloats, but he is happy to see his mate be happy.

When Stiles deems it safe he purposely makes everyone stop and take the stamina potions in his bag. He wasn't going to let anything hinder them from victory and he wanted his pack at their best shape so he wouldn't worry about them getting hurt. Erica mumbled something like 'thanks mom' when he handed her the potion. Isaac just ruffled his hair and said 'thanks pup'. Stiles wondered if he would ever get over people calling him pup, especially someone who was younger than him. Derek is wiping the sweat off his face when Stiles gives him his potion. He takes it eagerly and drinks it like he was downing a mug of mead. The half Breton just laughs and then notices there was a bit of liquid left on the side Derek's face. His first human instinct is to wipe it off with his hand, but his wolf has a different idea in mind, and before he can stop himself he licks it off Derek's face, then he tries to save the moment by kissing Derek. "Mom you are really in tune your instincts, you act so much like an actual pup" Isaac jokes, Stiles hitting him. Then after a few more moments of break in one of the cleared chamber of the cave, Scott gets them back on track and continuing to the impending battle with the witch that brought lycanthropy into this world doing Hircine's requests but betraying him and using people with lycanthropy to do her bidding. In the back of Stiles' head he wondered if it would prove a problem to fight someone who could control wolves when they ALL were wolves, but he chose to address that situation when the time came.

Stiles was taking a turn leading this time because this chamber proved to be dark and the boy had taken to releasing a magelight above him, illuminating the way for them. Stiles immediately stops when he sees a normal troll. It was ugly as all hell and looked to have a spell cast upon it to resist fire spells. The very thing that proved effective against trolls. Derek though chose to rush right into close combat with the best, roaring with alpha power. Stiles thought about how hot Derek was taking on an entire troll, being able to tackle it to the ground while Stiles and the rest of them tore into the creature, Scott reaching into the creature's chest and ripping its heart out after Erica had broken a couple ribs to open the way for Scott.

The group finally seems to be drawing near to the last chamber of the cave because they can sense something dark and off putting, and their wolves did not like it one bit. From the lore Stiles had red, someone with lycanthropy, their wolf to be specific was supposed to be a free creature, not to be domesticated or controlled, and trying to control a wolf would make them eventually go insane.

Derek and Scott rounded the front of the group again, this time claws already ready to attack. They got into the chamber when the witch speaks up, rising from the chair she was sitting on. "Well mutts, it took you longer than expected. Hircine running out of wolves to send? I will say though, he has never send a full pack before, let alone two. I've never battled a pack, but it should be easy enough." The witch says, letting out an eerie cackle. The witch then waves her arm as if to cast a spell but nothing seems to happen, until suddenly Liam lunges at Derek clawing him and growling, not seeming like himself at all. The witch waves her hand twice more and Erica and Boyd follow Liam's footsteps and become almost feral looking. The witches laughed as the remaining pack members not under her spell were forced to defend themselves against pack. Not fighting back at full force to hurt them but enough to not die.

The witch waves her hand again in Stiles' direction only to be frustrated when nothing happens. Stiles felt the spell but he felt his need and pull to Derek more. That must be it. He thought to himself. The more bonded you are the more resistant you were to the witches influence. Stiles dodged an attack from feral Boyd as he was trying to think of a way to help his friends under the influence of the witch, because if they didn't figure how to overcome it, the wouldn't even be able to get near the witch. Stiles notices that the witch holds a certain stance and he immediately knows what it is. It is a stance to hold a spell, to keep it in effect, so a link to them to control them was apparent.

When the witch's eyes locked onto Isaac who was fighting with Liam, Stiles blocked the way, the witch waved her arms and nothing happened. Stiles walked closer to the witch and suddenly the fighting noises behind him stopped. "Guys hurry I don't know how long I can keep this up." Stiles shouted. The pack turned to see Stiles holding a warding spell on the witch with one hand. It made almost a barrier to prevent her controlling spell from reaching the wolves. The witch turned her head as if to ponder Stiles' abilities. "Well this is new. I've never met a wolf so good with magic, well let me fix that right now." The witch hissed, throwing a fireball in Stiles' direction. Stiles was ready and he used his other hand to throw up a magic shield, it absorbing the magicka from the fireball and further strengthening the ward magic.

Derek is the first to lunge at the witch, but she throws fireballs at Derek and levitates out of the way. She then uses more necromancy to keep some of them busy while she takes care of the rest. Stiles curses because she is getting some hits in on Derek while he tries dodging blows from the corpses.

The half Breton lets down his shield for a second and uses conjures a storm atronach, hoping it would help take care of some of the corpses. Meanwhile the witch had locked onto Stiles again. Trying to destroy him so she could regain control of wolves. She curses when the boy runs across the room dodging her attacks. Scott is the one in between the witch and Stiles this time. He roars and lunges at her, getting a pretty good claw across her chest. The witch hissed in pain and waved her hand sending the wolf flying back.

The next thing the witch knew was Isaac jumping on her and trying to claw her apart. She lets out a spark at the boy, shocking him, but it was too late for her because Derek was behind her ready to finish her. When Isaac had fallen from her grasp Derek took ahold of her head, claws digging into her neck and pulled. The witch screamed in pain until everything went fairly silent. Derek had ripped the witch's head off, and Stiles collapsed to the ground in exhaustion from keeping using a good amount of his magicka. Derek shoved the head into his bag and ran to Stiles who was trying to recover. Liam approached Isaac with his head held in shame and apologized for attacking his alpha. Everyone kind of just giggled at Liam before Isaac spoke up. "It wasn't your fault, it was a spell and if Stiles hadn't blocked the spell more of us probably would have been under her influence." Isaac says, ruffling Liam's hair. Scott's beta blushes and gives Isaac a fast and nervous hug. Stiles laughs and pokes fun at Isaac.

They had exited the cave when they had gotten back on track. The group figured that the pack would already be halfway infiltrated into the Temple, but the temple was fairly big with lots of underground tunnels. The Silver Hands were also a fairly large group to handle so taking them out would take time, and the Companions needed the rest of their members to help defeat them because taking out so many enemies continuously and getting wounded by wolfsbane would fatigue them. Derek set the walking pace a little faster than normal to make sure they got there quick to help their Shield Brothers. When they got to the front of the temple it was littered with dead bodies, all of them being Silver Hands. Stiles thought 'so far so good' because he always beared an underlying paranoia about finding some of his Shield Brothers dead. Sure most werewolves, but the Silver Hands had the potential to damage.

When the group entered the temple they were met by Laura, who was guarding the door in case some Silver Hands that were not in the temple at the time they infiltrated returned. "Guys hurry we could really use backup, some of Peter's pack and Mom's is starting to get tired. I believe a little more than half of the place has been cleared. Go now, and Stiles, if you see any injured your magic could probably prove useful, it can heal the wolfsbane wounds without having to burn the wound with wolfsbane." Laura said, tossing Stiles a large vial of magicka potion. These are expensive. Stiles thought to himself. He also pondered why Laura would have it since she wasn't trained in magic, and part of him wondered if she had it for him. If she figured in a fight Stiles' magic might prove useful so she got it for him so he could fight better. To better defend the Companions, his pack, his mate .

Stiles downs the potion and almost instantaneously feels his energy return to him. His magicka has been fully restored. His pack ventures into the temple, bodies are on the floor, they can hear the fighting going on deeper in the temple. Stiles spots his first 'patient' he liked to refer to them as. Cora is on the floor with a pretty nasty looking axe wound. The boy immediately takes to restoration magic while he tells the others to scout around the area to make sure no remaining Silver Hands come around. Once Stiles is done he tells Cora to rest a bit before returning to fight.

Derek leads them further into the temple, occasionally splitting up to check left and right paths from the center hallway. Stiles finds a couple more Companions, a couple he doesn't really know, and a couple from Peter's pack. He heals them and moves on with his pack. This repetition continues on for a while before they are met with an overlooked group of Silver Hands, hiding in one of the adjacent rooms to the main hall. The two alphas are the first to tear into the group of Silver Hands. Stiles follows, wanting to get in on this, taking out his anger of being turned on them. It was this group's hatred for wolves that brought this upon him. Stiles didn't care so much he was turned, he actually fairly likes being wolf, but it's the afterlife ordeal that makes Stiles' blood boil. It's the fact that he wasn't given a choice because the Silver Hands decided to try killing him.

The group finally catches up with another group, Talia's group. Talia looks like she has been breaking a sweat, and Wuuthrad is covered in blood. "It is about time you made it here. We could use your help. We need some time to recover so you all should take the front. Shouldn't be too long before all of them are wiped out." Talia says, sitting in the first chair she saw. Derek and Scott nodded and started ahead.

About 10 minutes later they encounter a large room, full of Silver Hands. They started fighting immediately giving the enemy no time to shoot anything long distance. Scott takes a couple wounds to his legs, but other than that they defeat them with little problems. The continue and then stumble upon a wounded Peter who is coughing up blood. "Well it took you all long enough. Pup can you get over here and heal me some please, I promise I won't bite...hard." Peter says, trying to be his creepy perky self and now show any indication that he was in a fair amount of pain. "Be careful around here, you're getting close to the main room, and that psycho leader of theirs Gerard is lurking around. I managed to wound him but the bastard got in a pretty good blow." Peter continues, looking like he was straining to stay conscious.

Stiles immediately goes to his side and starts his magic. He then suggests that the rest of them go ahead and clear the surrounding areas and he would catch up to them because it would take some time to heal Peter. The pack left him and Peter, the man trying to make awkward idle conversation while Stiles healed him. "So, how is my favorite nephew taking the news of you being mates now?" Peter says, Stiles spell illunating his face with a slight gold tinge. "Better than he did initially. I still think he might feel guilty but he seems better, if not he is just pushing things aside until we take care of things here." Stiles says, focusing back on healing Peter.

When he finishes healing the man he tells him to rest before trying to return to battling. Stiles notices his pack has made it fairly far ahead and there somewhere left of the main hall. So Stiles starts going down the main hall to find his friends. When Stiles reaches the main chamber he finds it weird that there is no one in it. He can hear his pack fighting in a room just off from the main room, but it seems weird that there is no one is in here, unless the went to join the fight against his pack.

Stiles was about to run to his pack to help when after he took one step he tripped some wire, but it was weird, nothing but black ash fell from the ceiling, surrounding him. At first Stiles just thought that it was some fire trap that just wore out over the years but he was proven wrong when he went to continue to meet his pack. The boy tried to take one step and he couldn't pass over the line. Mountain Ash . He thought to himself. He turned around to hear footsteps approaching him, an old man who looked sickly approached him. "Well well well look what we have here. You look just like who I was looking for. I'm Gerard, not that it matters, you don't have much time anyways." The man says. "What are you talking about?" Stiles spits out, trying to break out of the barrier. Gerard just laughs and coughs a little at Stiles futile attempts. "Well, before I sent my first attack on Jorrvaskr, I got some interesting information out of my granddaughter. Her pathetic father got out in his head that her and him should abide by the code, but that isn't the way. My stupid son is long gone as far as showing him the error of his ways, but my grand daughter isn't. I had to protect her and show her how to be a real Silver Hand. So when I found rumors of her seen with that Companion mutt I sent people to constantly follow her. Then after I lost contact with the group I sent, I knew something was up. I tried asking her about it nicely but she refused to give up any information. So I had to torture it out of her, consider it a lesson if you will. She will learn in time that you creatures are monsters that deserve death. Soon I will make her see the same. Until then I'll have to punish her like I punished her to get the information I needed. She talked of an alpha she thought she loved, and of a human boy. While I was forcing her to talk she told me of how my group stumbled upon you and that alphas camp. How the human boy went to investigate and used magic to spot a member of the group. The member thought they were a wolf so they shot them with a wolfsbane arrow. But you weren't a wolf yet now we're you Stiles" Gerard says, passing his arm through the barrier to stroke Stiles face.

Stiles tried to claw at the arm, but it was back through the barrier before Stiles could get to it. "She then told me how your alpha began tearing my men apart, all because the poor Mage boy was dying. Friendship does crazy things to a person I guess. Then he gave you the blood of the wolf didn't he? Haha, well now you are going to be a nice trap for your little alpha friends. I will make sure he watches you die in front of me, makes sure he pays for corrupting my grand daughter. Then I will destroy the other alpha I noticed passing by with him. You two seem to have the same bite, mates aye? Well I'm sure he will also enjoy the light fading out of your eyes as I send you to the afterlife." Gerard laughs a couple times before rushing towards Stiles and plunging a fairly long dagger into Stiles' back. Stiles could feel the pain instantly, the man had stabbed him in his spine, so he went limp and couldn't move. He was yet again defenseless.

The boy calls out for Derek, and he hears him and the pack run towards the main chamber, they probably just finished the last Silver Hand they were fighting. When they exited the left wing off from the main chamber Gerard spoke up. "I'm sure you heard my little tale with those ears so let me waste no time. I'm going to kill this little Mage before me and you're not going to do anything but watch. Hahaha. If you try anything I kill him quicker, but he is now my way out. I will take him and be on my way out, you try anything and I will kill him now. You will have to look at these poor, innocent eyes have the life bleed out of them." Gerard says before licking the tears that were streaming down Stiles' face. The boy can hear Derek whimper and Scott growl, as well as other reactions from the other pack members. Gerard twisted the knife in Stiles' back and the boy let out a loud scream of pain. Gerard just laughed before someone else spoke up. It was no pack member to Stiles' surprise but it was a Silver Hand, Scott's Silver Hand. "Gerard this has gone on long enough. You cannot expect to get away. Why don't you just leave. You're evil and you would torture your own grand daughter, you really think that's how the Silver Hands should have been?" She hisses, she was still unseen. Gerard just laughed. "Nice of you to join us, Gerard takes another knife and puts it to Stiles' throat . Why don't you come out so you can see up close how this fool dies, and how those too alphas react to the life leav-" Gerard is cut off, Stiles hits the ground and looks up to see an arrow sticking out of Gerard's eye.

Stiles looks around from his limited view on the floor to see Allison to the right of the main chamber on a balcony, holding her bow. Derek rushes to Stiles and removes the dagger in his back, it was coated in wolfsbane, explaining why Stiles couldn't move. Derek picks the boy up and sees that he is starting to regain movement in his limbs. That's a good sign. He beams and smiles that his mate is alright.

That celebration is short lived when the last group of Silver Hands enters the room. They're big, berley, and seem to be Silver Hands finest. The group goes in head first and tries to take them down, Derek having set Stiles in the floor next to Allison who had came down and hugged Scott. Stiles eventually regains his composure, now that his body wasn't prevented from healing. Stiles takes to summoning a fire atronach to help aid their numbers, and Talia and a couple other wolves join in, Talia lunging to the first Silver Hand she saw, swinging Wuuthrad at them, cutting them down. When some of the wolves that hadn't been around for Gerards antics come to see Allison, Stiles steps in front of her and explains the situation in few words, as not to distract them from the battle.

Allison even helps the wolves take out the rest of Gerard's henchman, using her superior archery to take out a Silver Hand that came a little too close for Stile's liking to Scott's neck. Derek who was fighting the biggest of the henchman had taken to his sword, going against the huge warhammer the guy was wielding. It didn't bother Derek though, because the weapon if anything slowed down the guy and gave Derek the advantage. Stiles was now fighting one on one with a fairly averaged sized Nord. Stiles had his spark magic handy, keeping his distance from the Nord because he seemed to be very fast at close combat. He takes the guy down after his spark magic eventually started to bog down the man. Stiles looked around to see the others finishing their own fights.

As the final Silver Hand was killed, Talia ordered everyone to start disposing of the bodies of all the Silver Hands. Everyone obeys are starts to take care of the bodies. Scott, Stiles, and Derek take care of the bodies in the main chamber and then return to the chamber and surround the main fire in the room. Derek gets out the decapitated witch head from his bag. "Are we ready for this? He hasn't even told us what the final task would be." Scott says, obviously nervous about what they might have in store. "It's not like we have a choice, when a god just asks something of you, you don't exactly say no." Stiles lets out with a sigh. Derek turns to his overprotective alpha mode. "No Stiles. You have a choice. You have a choice this time. I don't care who is asking of us, god, jarl, whatever, if you don't want to go through with this we don't have to. We can just leave." Derek says in a stern voice. Stiles just smiles and hugs his mate and explains that he wants to do it. He wants to prove himself to a god that he has strength. Derek nods and throws the head into the fire burns green now and suddenly they were now looking through infrared eyes. They noticed that none of the packs heartbeats were around. Then suddenly Hircine appears. "Welcome to my realm my pups. I have one final task for you to complete before you are rewarded what I know you all truly desire." Hircine says approaching them.

Hircine now waves his hand at them and they are now transported outside, in the forest somewhere. Stiles looks around in all directions to see nothing but deep forest. He also notes the huge statue of Ysgramor. "My children your last task will be similar to one the great hero Ysgramor took long ago. The Nord wanted nothing more than to be granted the ability to spend his afterlife in Sovngarde, for as he was a proud Nord. While it is not common knowledge, the Nord had lycanthropy, and therefore fated to come here to my realm. I came to him, offering him 3 similar tasks to do in this world since he was already deceased. The final one will be the same for you, with a slight difference. For Ysgramor's final test it was a battle. A battle between him...And my wolf. If and only if he had beat my wolf into submission, I would grant him passage into Sovngarde, unbounding him from his wolf. The difference between him and you pups are the fact that you share the desire to be in both worlds. I will grant that if you 3 can defeat Ysgramor's wolf, he may be unbound from his wolf, but his wolf still exists here in my world. Now are you ready to face the wolf of one of the most bravest and strongest Nords to ever live?" The god says.

Stiles, Scott, and Derek all nod. They were ready. They knew it was 3 against one, but Ysgramor was strong, and it would only make sense that his wolf would be at least just as strong. Hircine waves his hand and they are transported to a clearing in the woods, the statue of Ysgramor seeming to have followed as well. Hircine waves his arm and suddenly the statue glows and a large wolf with blood red eyes emerges from the statue.

The group as if on cue all shifted into their wolf forms, as if they knew that was the only way they would defeat the creature. The wolf approached them in a very noble way, and bowed its head at them before snarling. The group did the same as if to say 'may the best win'. The large wolf darts at them at chomps right into Derek's side, figuring he was the strongest wolf. Scott comes to Derek's aid and claws at the opposing wolf's hind legs, hoping it would slow it down in the long run. Stiles had taken to a more direct attack, going for the wolf's face, clamping onto his muzzle and scratching at him, trying to get him to let go of Derek's side.

The red aura'd wolf drops Derek and clamps onto Stiles and sends him flying away. Stiles yelps when he hits the ground but gets right back up. Scott now started clawing and biting at the wolf's side, he got a good claw when he heard the wolf yelp. Derek was running away, and then running back at the creature to gain speed, he jumps and tackles the wolf, and before he could make contact the wolf slams himself into Derek stopping any attack he could have made. Stiles had gotten back up and wished he was more useful at wolf combat.

Derek had taught him a fair amount for the time he has been a wolf, but not enough to be really useful. Stiles wishes he had his magic to aid him, but he didn't dare transform back into a human, or even a half shift because this wolf was strong and fast and if Stiles couldn't run to dodge he would be in danger. He hadn't ever thought about using his magic while shifted because it did not seem possible. The boy was going to find out though. In his mind he imagined going through the motions of doing a spark spell, but it didn't work, possibly because he was thinking about doing it like he was a wolf. So he tried a different tacting and imagined he was human doing the spell, and suddenly sparks flew from his eyes at Ysgramor's wolf. Scott, who had just been thrown back by the wolf stared at Stiles in shock, the magic spell was aplified by his wolf, and seemed to slow the wolf down quite a bit, making it easy for Derek to try a second attack that got through. Stiles now was being targeted by the wolf now though, but he used his speed to run from the creature, and occasionally attacking, with magic or with claws/teeth, whatever was easier at the time.

It was a slow process weaking the wolf into submission but they were slowly doing it, until the wolf had gotten in a heavy blow on Stiles. He had grabbed the smaller red haired wolf by the back and tossed him far, hitting a tree on impact. Scott became enraged and began circling the creature to distract and attack when he saw openings while Derek whimpered and bolted to Stiles to make sure the boy was alright. Stiles hadn't gotten back up by the time Derek got there, he seemed to be knocked out or out of it from impacting the tree so hard. Derek whimpers again and licks at Stiles' muzzle. Stiles comes to and licks Derek's muzzle back before bolting towards the wolf, angry. He then lets out a bark that sent a fireball with it aimed at the wolf. The wolf yelps in pain, and then again when Stiles' teeth meet his underbelly, making the creature stumble to the ground. Derek and Scott are now scratching and basically pinning the wolf down. After a valiant fight the wolf of Ysgramor knows he is beaten and chooses to bear his neck in submission, whimpering for mercy.

When the group let the wolf go, it nods it's head at them and returns to its statute and dissolves into it. Then Hircine appears before them with a look of honor on his face. "Very nice job my pups, I will now grant you your desire if you could please approach me." Hircine says, waving his hands and the group appears in front of him, already shifted to their human forms, fully clothed again. They all stand and hold hands while Hircine approaches Scott first, wasting no time letting his hand disappear into his chest, touching his soul and granting him the ability to travel between worlds. He repeats this process for the other two, making a comment when he did Stiles. "My child you may have been dealt my gift as a choice, but I assure you that you would have ended up here one way or another. This path was one needed to be taken for you to be happy and gain closure with things. Now my child in the afterlife you can bond more with your wolf, your friends and packs wolves as well as bask in how much of a hero you actually are in Sovngarde. You all have the ability, when you want to pass between afterlife's all you have to do is follow the forest to the edge, if you don't see one just focus on seeing one and it will be there. To get back here from Sovngarde just imagine a forest, and head for it, shift and run towards it and you will be back here. Now go my children, return to your lives." Hircine says, and then begins walking away. They look confused for a moment when Hircine starts walking. "Wait how are we supposed to get home?" Stiles blurts out. Hircine turns around to face them and had kind of a confused look, or as confused as a goat's face could look. "Why my child you already have the means of getting home, and if you can't see it, consider this a final test." Hircine says before vanishing.

The boys try figuring out what Hircine could have meant but come up with nothing. "Wait, maybe we could try to go to Sovngarde! We're not dead, but maybe someone there knows a way home, Hircine said to basically use what we already had to get home, so maybe using this to find someone with knowledge of getting home from the afterlife is the answer." Scott says feeling proud of himself for being the smart one for once and coming up with a plan that made sense. Stiles and Derek agree and they all head for a forest end that they create in their heads. When they emerge from the forest they now see a palace and a giant out front who seems to be guarding the place from danger. Surprisingly the giant seems to be expecting them and lets them pass without a problem.

Once they enter the palace looking building, Stiles collapses to the ground, crying. Derek immediately is by his side, arms around him, head in his neck giving Stiles as much of his scent as he can to calm him. Then Derek sees two people approaching them from the far side of the room. Stiles calms himself when they arrive and he gets up, wiping tears from his eyes. Jon and Claudia Stilinski were now before his son, hugging onto him. "On son we've missed you, you've made us so proud." Claudia says, rubbing her fingers through Stiles' hair. Jon is the next to speak. "Son I am so proud of what you have become. The world kept trying to knock you down and you became a hero son, and now you're going to continue making a legacy for yourself. You joined the Companions? Also very honorable. Hello Scott, and Derek right? I recognize you, you've grown since I've seen you last." Jon says. Stiles then introduces them just in case his mother forgot Derek, and she is just meeting Scott. "Mom, Dad, this is my best friend Scott and my...welll...my mate...courting partner." Claudia looks slightly confused but smiles at his son. "Well you sure did pick a cute one, but I am sorry did I hear correctly? Mates? Son are you two?" Claudia says, interested. Stiles nods and explains the events that went down, and they explain they remember a moment when they thought he was almost moving on but disappeared from their view. Stiles explains the trails when Claudia asks how they were in Sovngarde and not the hunt. Claudia also explains to Stiles how they can look down on him when they want to check up on him, but at the same time they don't always get into his business. They just want to know their son is happy and becoming a great hero.

The conversation finally takes a turn to asking how they get home. Claudia says how her and her fellow dead people know that Stiles, Derek, and Scott are not of this world, and should soon return to Skyrim. Stiles then says they don't know how to return, that they figured someone here would know how. Claudia ponders it for a minute and then asks Stiles an important question. "Dear do you happen to have that teleport potion I gave you?" Stiles nods and explains that it was made in the mortal world and he didn't think it would work in the spirit world. Claudia takes the vile and adds some powder substance to it. "Normally you would be right dear, but if you add a little ground nirnroot from this world it can be used to teleport back to Skyrim if you're living. So if you all hold hands and take the potion you will be transported home." Claudia says before handing the potion back to Stiles.

Stiles doesn't want to say goodbye, but he knows he isn't supposed to be in this world yet. None of the three are. So Stiles hugs his parents and they tell him again not to end up in this world so soon, and to live a long happy life, and Claudia whispers into Stiles' ear to make sure he marries Derek because he seems like a keeper. Stiles starts to tear up at his mom's approval and Derek has a bit of pink on his cheeks. This isn't how Derek imagined meeting Stiles' parents. He actually had never thought he could, because of the afterlife facts, but now Derek could be in both and it made him happy, because he could see people he knew that were wolves and humans. Derek holds Stiles' left hand while Scott places a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles then takes the potion and imagines skyrim, Hircine's temple where they left from, and the potion starts working, they slowly start to fade from one world to the other. He sees his parents waving goodbye and it makes his heart ache, but at the same time it makes him happy, this won't be goodbye for good, he will be able to be with them again.

The 3 appear in the same spot they left, moments later they are confronted by Isaac and the rest of Derek's pack, Liam following suit. "Did you all just go to the afterlife just to avoid cleaning up the mess here? So unfair. It's been a couple hours since you disappeared." Isaac says, the 3 wolves noting that Liam is now nuzzled into Isaac's side. Stiles just laughs at Isaac's remark. "Haha yeah sure, you all are the ones who got to just play maids service and form relationships while we were fighting the wolf of Ysgramor. If you ask me, we had the bigger challenge." Stiles says smugly. Isaac and Liam blush at the relationship remark, but just brush it off and Isaac basically decides it doesn't matter anymore and kisses Liam lightly on the lips.

Erica is heard in the background making playful barf sounds at the two boys. They all share a laugh when Scott explains the rest of the story of how Ysgramor was a wolf, and how their battle came to be. The group seemed generally interested, as well as some of the other wolves, Talia and Peter joining in. Stiles just cuddles into Derek on the nearest bench while Scott tells the story that no doubt will bring them honor and be told down through the generations of Companion members that know of the inner circle, which was most of the members, because they knew as soon as Gerards minions decided to invade Jorrvaskr. Once Scott had wrapped up his story, Derek was the neck to speak up. "As much as I like a good story, me and my mate are getting tired, so I think we are going to set up camp in a nearby room." Derek says dragging Stiles away.

When Derek has an extra large sleep roll laid out for him and Stiles to share he motions for Stiles to join him, who had taken to moving some stuff in the room and cleaning it to be up to his living conditions, which included not having dust or dead skeevers in it. He also had reattched a door to the room's door frame. When they first came upon the room the door had just been on the floor, probably knocked down by something or over time the bolts broke. Stiles closes the door and starts disrobing to his underwear, feeling brave and non self conscious as he joined an already disrobed Derek in his sleeping roll. "You know you're really beautiful?" Derek says when Stiles gets in the sleep roll with him, placing a kiss on his lips. Stiles kisses back and lets out a laugh. "You know you already lectured me about saying things like that within pack earshot distance? I think you just like people to hear you being romantic." Stiles says before kissing Derek again, a little more intense this time and with tongue. They make out for about a minute until they come up for air. "You know maybe I do. But now they all have someone so we can dish out the jokes right back. I have problems with telling my feelings, but I do know this. I love you and you're my mate, and that's something I would NEVER be embarrassed by. Stiles smiles and kisses Derek tenderly. "I-I love you too." Stiles says. They share more kisses and make out for a while before drifting off to bed. They had no trouble sleeping even if they weren't in their home, as long as they were together, nothing could stop them from being happy.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Three years later, 30th of Hearthfire, Turdas

Stiles awoke in an inn him and Derek were staying in for a mission, he smiled to look over to see man still slumbering. It was Stiles and Derek's 2 year marriage anniversary. Derek had asked for Stiles' hand in marriage roughly a year after they had finished what Stiles refers to as 'the wolfy trials'. The 21 year old's mind flashes back to the day Derek had asked him to marry him, he found the boy acting weird throughout the day.

**Flashback**

Scott and Stiles had just returned from a mission in the morning of the 20th of Hearthfire. The boys were well rested from camping out before returning to Whiterun. Stiles was excited because he hadn't seen Derek in days, and they both had been on missions, so he was hoping that they both would get some down time to spend time together. He was snapped out of his daydreaming when he almost trips over Scott because he was not looking where he was going. "Watch it Stiles! I know you haven't seen Derek in a couple days, but try and watch where you're going. You will have plenty of time later to spend with him, and by the gods please go to an in if he is going to bed you. I don't think my ears can take a repeat of last time, how could you not know the muffle spell would wear off before you...finished.." Scott says letting out a shiver of nervousness. Stiles face heated up and turned scarlet. 'Scott would never let him live that one down would he?' He thought to himself. "That was one time! May I also remind you the plenty of times you were on missions with me and met with Allison. You may think you were far enough away for me to notice, Well I did. I also almost was scarred for life and died of laughter when I heard you refer to your 'tool' as 'The Blade of Woo'. Haha I had to shove my face in my sleeping roll trying not to burst into tears!" Stiles says starting to laugh hysterically.

The alpha glares at Stiles and hits him in the arm. "You don't breathe another word of that to anyone unless you want to meet an early grave, or I'll have to remind everyone of how desperate you sounded for Derek to...how did you put it? Oh please Go harder, please Der sho-" Scott is cut off by Stiles covering Scott's mouth. Stiles promises not to tell anyone, if Scott promises not to bring up Stiles' sexcipade. The two boys reach Jorrvaskr and are met with Allison, who had recently joined the Companions, not accepting the bite, but not wanting to be associated with the Silver Hands anymore. Scott leaves Stiles' side to go unpack his stuff and catch up with Allison. Talia was a little paranoid about Allison at first, but she had proven herself and was not apart of Scott's pack. Stiles is now taken into a hug, the familiar scent was soothing, it was one of his closest friends now. Stiles was happy, he now had more than just one friend. He had very close friends that he considered to be family. Erica lets Stiles go and tells him that Derek recently got back and was speaking with Talia. Stiles nodded and smiled at Erica when she returned to Boyd. The two had gotten married a couple months prior and had asked Stiles to give her away since they had became so close. Derek on the other hand was Boyd's best man. The ceremony was amazing.

Stiles made his way to Derek and Stiles' now shared room. They had started sharing when they figured they were past certain relationship levels, considering that they were mates and such. As soon as he walks through the doorway Derek walks to him and kisses his lips. Stiles finds it weird because Derek is usually a calm person and right now his heart is pounding a mile a minute. He ponders if it's because the mission may still have his wolf riled up? But he decides against it because he is always calm in battle. "Hello Der. Are you okay? I can hear your heart beating fast." Stiles says, bringing Derek into a hug and resting his head on Derek's chest. Derek's heartbeat seems to calm down when Stiles does this. He loved being able to have such a positive effect on his mate. "I'm fine Stiles. Just have a lot on my mind" Derek replies, trying word his statement in such a way that it wouldn't be a lie. Stiles had gotten really good at determining lies with people's heartbeats. Stiles just nods at Derek and he unpacks his own things.

Derek surprises Stiles by telling him they're going to the Bannered Mare to eat. Stiles just think this is a treat for not being able to see each other for a couple days. Even then it is a little out of character for Derek, but Stiles just chalks it up to Derek getting paid a good amount for his mission so he wanted to be fancy. When they enter the Inn one of the owners Saadia greets them and says she's been expecting them and has a place ready for them. Stiles looks at Derek with a confused face, usually they just come to the inn sometimes to drink and get food occasionally, but they always com unannounced. 'Had Derek made a reservation?' Stiles thought to himself. The half Breton follows his mate and the woman upstairs where they are led to one of the rooms. When she opens the door Stiles sees a lone table with two chairs, candle in the middle, the rest of the room looking like a normal in room. Saadia tells them to order whatever they want and she will make it happen, Stiles goes to sit down but Derek takes the chair and motions for Stiles to sit. He does and Derek pushes his chair in for him, then proceeding to take his own seat.

The whole time Stiles is there he has a slight tinge of pink on his face. This was one of the most courtly romantic things Derek had ever done for him. When the they decided what they wanted Derek told Saadia, but also nonchalantly slipped her an envelope. Nothing peculiar went through Stiles' head because he just thought he was paying her in advance or something because they usually didn't do this one room serving type of thing. Stiles and Derek made idle conversation while they waited for their food to be prepared. They told each other about how their missions went or talked about popular subjects. One of the subjects being how much more courting Liam and Isaac are doing. Stiles jokes about wondering when Isaac or Liam would finally ask to marry, and Derek turns pink, heart racing again, but he plays it off and makes a joke that Allison would ask Scott before Scott would ask her.

When their food came Stiles let out something close the wolf equivalent of a purr. The food smells extremely delicious to him. Derek chuckles at him and begins eating. Stiles tries to be civil when eating, but he kind of eats like his wolf would eat. After they finish eating Derek informs Stiles that Derek has got the room until tomorrow morning, and that he has a fun day off planned for them. Stiles smiles and hugs Derek.

Stiles and Derek go for a run in the forest, shifting into their wolves, Derek knows Stiles likes this. He likes running and the freedom that comes with running in his wolf form, the breeze that runs through his fur. Derek likes being able to do this with Stiles, he likes nipping and being playful with him while running around. Doing the things that mated wolves do. They run for about an hour or two before returning to Whiterun, Derek pulling Stiles by the hand to the Temple of Kynareth. Stiles wonders why he is there, but when Stiles is stood in front of his parent's resting place he is at a loss for words.

Derek had gotten tons of flowers to decorate the coffins, and several offerings. "I thought you would like this, I know you haven't been here in a while to visit them." Derek says wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist. He wondered why Derek was doing all these nice things for him, it wasn't a special occasion, or at least he didn't think so. Stiles took to talking to his parents, telling them how their year was going. Then he lit a candle for them, about to leave before Derek said he needed to ask them something, or rather in front of them, but he makes Stiles plug his ears for some reason. Derek said he would explain it all later, but he had to be there when Derek asked his parents. Stiles obliged and plugged his ears.

The Hale boy waits until he is sure Stiles cannot hear, or at least cannot make out his words, and then proceeds to speak. "Uhh..Hello Claudia and Jon. You've met me before, I'm Stiles' mate. I have something to tell you and I wanted to ask formally and hope to think you would approve. I-I'm going to ask for Stiles' hand in marriage later today, and well, I wanted your blessing to marry him." Derek says, getting slightly emotional. When Derek feels he's let his words sink into the air he lets Stiles unplug his ears and they depart the hall of the dead.

Sometimes when the weather is nice, and there is a slight breeze, Stiles likes to just sit in the upper circle and watch the skies. Stiles would laugh when Derek would pull out the guard's typical warnings to 'watch the skies traveler'. Stiles thinks sometimes he is kind of lucky he hasn't encountered a dragon before, but he knows if he ever did he didn't need a dragonborn to defend himself. All he needed was his pack to take a dragon down. He didn't need to shout when he had the ability to shift. He also thinks if he were dragonborn, it doesn't suit him, he wouldn't want that life. Dragonborns were held high and had many responsibilities, and Stiles didn't want that. He just wanted to be with his pack now.

Derek is nudging Stiles saying he is zoning out looking at the skies. There is also a joke about a dragon swooping down and kidnapping him without even notices he lets out. It is almost approaching nightfall by the time the two are done sitting around watching the skies. Derek takes it as a better time than any, he had been going to speak and ask the question, but when he tried no words came out. Derek pads over to where the Talos worshipper usually does his banter, and he gets up on the stone stool. Then he proceeds to whistle, getting the attention of some people. "Can I please get an audience, I have something I would like to say." Derek says hoping that someone from Jorrvaskr could hear, considering the circle was fairly close to their home.

Derek's pack and Scott's are now outside, along with a couple of Derek's family members. Laura, Cora, and Peter are now heading to stand with the group of people forming around Derek. The group of people is pretty big, but it doesn't surprise Derek because he is a Companion, and they are held high to the city folk, and so it only makes sense they would want to hear what Derek has to say. Stiles on the other hand is genuinely confused, this whole day has been great and really sweet of Derek to put together, but he has been acting weird.

Stiles' mate motions for him to sit directly in front of the stool Derek is about to speak from. When Derek guages that there are enough witnesses he begins to talk. "Hello citizens of Whiterun. You may know who I am, or may recognize me as a member of the Companions. I am Derek Hale. You may also recognize him Derek points to Stiles. He is the former head Guards son, Stiles Stilinski, Genim Stilinski if you have a death wish Derek chuckles a little. He is also a member of the Companions. I am unsure if any of you outside of the Companions know of us yet, but for the past year we have been courting. Over the past year Stiles has been nothing but great, a magnificent partner, he is sweet, caring, very talkative as well as protective towards me and my shield brothers. I just wanted to say to any of the general public that may have ever called him weak or a liability to the Companions, that he is one of our strongest. He also is the person who makes me the happiest. I am not one for many words, in fact taking the time to get up here and say all this in front of you all is taking all my effort. I guess what I am trying to say is I have something to ask Stiles and I wanted him to have an audience and have a great moment of happiness. So Stiles, will you please do me the honor of letting me have your hand in marriage?" Derek says, heartbeat skyrocketing through the roof.

Stiles doesn't know when he started crying, but he did, and Isaac was now behind him with his hand on his back. Derek waits there silent waiting for Stiles to answer when he finally clears his tears out of his eyes. "Yes of course!" Stiles cries out while smiling and a slight laugh. Stiles doesn't care about the amount of people seeing him cry, it was his moment and he could have any emotion he wanted right now. Stiles then runs up to Derek, and Derek embraces him while kissing him like his life depended on it. There are cheers and congratulations around them. This goes on for a while before the crowd starts to disperse.

The rest of the night goes by fairly nicely, Stiles and Derek just return to the inn and 'celebrate' their engagement. Derek tells Stiles that he has contacted the Temple of Mara and they have the option to have their wedding as soon as the 30th of Hearthfire if Stiles accepted. Derek just had to send a courier to Riften to the temple informing them they had indeed became engaged. Stiles was ecstatic and couldn't wait to be wed to Derek. Besides 'celebrating' Stiles and Derek spent time planning how the marriage was going to go as far as who was sitting where in the temple, as well as the name situation. Traditionally with a male/female relationship the woman takes the man's surname. Frequently with a male/male relationship in skyrim the one who is asked takes the askers name. Derek and Stiles decide to go against it and they would both take each others making them Derek Hale-Stilinski, and Stiles Hale-Stilinski. They liked this idea because it meant they both could keep their names and it also created a new name, so they had something unique going for them.

10 days later, 30th of Hearthfire

Stiles is a ball of nerves, Laura was in the side room with him in the Temple of Mara trying to calm him down and give him the typical Hale threat "if you heart my brother I will rip your throat out...with my teeth." Laura had been the one to give Stiles some nice looking clothes, Stiles thought she secretly liked Stiles as Derek's partner, but she never would admit it.

Meanwhile Derek was in the other room with his brother and Scott. He also was dressed up in very nice royal looking clothes. Vilkas was getting kind of annoyed at how nervous Derek was getting. "Brother, I am happy for you and all, but your heartbeat is literally giving me a headache. So please stop being nervous, today is a happy day you're getting married, well human married, technically you're already mates so it shouldn't be a big deal. But I may say that I thought you liked this kid back when we were children. Don't be nervous, the town idiot could have seen this pairing coming." Vilkas says, patting Derek on the back.

The time came for the ceremony to begin, Them agreeing to both leave the rooms at the same time and meet in front of the priest. Stiles and Derek had not seen how one another looked yet, and when they exited the rooms and gazed at each other, they were mesmerized by one another's beauty. The priest started the ceremony and began saying the various things about Mara. Once the priest had finished, he said that they could kiss, and boy they kissed. Scott cleared his throat fairly loud so they would catch on. They looked down at their bands of matrimony and smiled, holding hands to leave the Temple to celebrate with some mead at the local in. Derek and Stiles chalk the day up to one of the happiest in their lives.

**End Flashback**

Stiles has been sitting looking at his husband sleeping for a while now. They were on a mission to investigate various accounts of people saying that the 'nice' old lady running the orphanage here is abusing the children. Stiles took this to heart, because even if he had almost been an adult when he was orphaned, he still wanted to make sure that these children were not being mistreated. Isaac also conveyed his passion about this to Stiles and told him to make sure if the rumors were true, that the old lady payed for her actions.

Derek finally woke up and there were about to go and meet with the lady, Grelod the Kind. "Stiles you cannot drag her intestines through the forest if she has been doing this to these kids, we will hand her over to the authorities, and you call me the violent one." Derek says hugging his mate, his husband.

Stiles and Derek are met by Constance Michel, who is Grelod's assistant, she seemed to check out and be nice, and while Grelod was out she was the one taking care of the children. Stiles and Derek actually take time to play with the children while they wait for Grelod, telling them stories of the Companions that had the children captivated. They were smiling and giggling, very intrigued by their stories of heroes. All of the cheer ran stale when the door to the orphanage slammed, indicating that Grelod had returned.

The interrogation of Grelod goes fairly bad. She is a grouchy old lady who denied any accusations Stiles said, but there was no denying it now that she had been abusing them, because of their werewolf hearing. There was nothing they would do right now, considering they couldn't just say their werewolf hearing knew she was lying, but they came up with a plan. If Stiles convinced one of the guards to come with him to the orphanage and stakeout with an invisibility spell cast, then the Guard would have enough authority to put Grelod away for a long time.

So that is just what they do. Stiles uses the 'Companion Card' and gets the guard to agree to his plan, although he doubted such an old lady could do such a thing. The guard was wrong though, because when they were casually sitting quietly in the Orphanage to see how Grelod was behind closed doors, it shocked Stiles and made him sick to his stomach. They were sitting on the far side of the room, invisible, quiet when they seen Grelod enter the room to speak to the children. "Okay which one of you little useless brats ratted to someone on me? Those Companion snoops could convince them that I am not as kind as I lead on to be. I will not have this kind of behaviour, now who was it?' Grelod says, looking each one of the children in the eyes. One of the children speaks up and says that they don't know what she is talking about, and that they just thought that the Companions were looking to adopt. Grelod lets out a fairly evil sounding laugh. "Hahaha There will be no talk of adopting going on tonight, now get to bed brats. And what do you say to me for being so hospitable to you all?" Grelod says, waiting for the children to respond. Most of the children respond with the phrase 'Thank you Grelod for your kindness.', but one of them responds 'You're terrible and mean, you should be put away.' Gerlods face goes dark, and she grabs a fairly large stick. "Guess you need a beating stupid brat." She says, proceeding to hit the child once, across the face, not the usual place one would discipline a child. That was all the Guard needed before he whispered to Stiles to release the spell.

Stiles releases the spell and it shocked Grelod. The guard tells her the under 'under the order of the Jarl' words before taking her away. That meant that Constance was now in charge of the Orphanage, which made Stiles happy because he could tell she was a good person. Stiles meets with Derek who has taken to notify people that the orphanage has been ridden of the nasty woman. They spend one more night in Riften to make sure things go smoothly at the Orphanage and decide to do one more checkup tomorrow before they leave.

Constance lets them in before they usually unlock their doors, and she leads them into her new room/office. She explains to them how Grelod had been able to keep her quiet for so long, and also explains how she is going to make sure the Orphanage is ran the way it should be and the children treated the right way. Stiles smiles, and Constance shows Derek to the children who had just awoke. Derek wanted to tell them a couple stories before he left, and Stiles found it adorable how Derek was playing with children, playing hide and seek and other games as well. He thought how Derek would be a great father, Stiles too, since they both loved kids. Stiles snapped out of his daily zone out moment and noticed Derek had packed up and was ready to go. "I'll be right there dear." Stiles says, swiping one of the forms off the table that read 'adoption form' and pushes it in his bag. "What has got you so jittery and happy" Derek says on their walk home. Stiles just smiles and tells him he would find out soon enough.


End file.
